I'll Always With You
by Viri9ian FuraMashi
Summary: Seminggu setelah kejuaraan nasional berakhir, Fuji memutuskan untuk berhenti main tennis. Tentu saja semuanya pada terkejut tidak percaya, apalagi Tezuka. Apa yang disembunyikan Fuji dari yang lainnya. Ch 4 updated. R&R. Gomen, lama update
1. Di Suatu Sore Setelah Pulang Sekolah

Hisashiburi ne, Virid desu. (Yah, walaupun pen namenya sudah ganti, tapi boku lebih suka dipanggil Virid.)

O ya, ada berita bagus untuk penggemar Fuji dan Yui seperti boku,

Akhirnya setelah sekian lam, mereka berdua akan mengeluarkan album mereka lagi,(yeay~ ^o^)

Untuk Fuji nama albumnya adalah Big Wave sedangkan Yui namanya Holiday in the sun,

Covernya Big Wave, gambar Fuji sedang surfing (Sugoii~), dalam album ini ada 12 lagu,

Fuji juga mengeluarkan single yang judulnya Hoshikuzu Show Time yang artinya Stardust Showtime (Feat Kawamura),

Dan tanggal keluarnya bersamaan, yaitu tanggal 7 juli, (Eh? Bukannya sudah lewat? Saa, perburuan dimulai~)

I'll Always With You

A/N : Boku ingin berterimakasih atas semuanya yang telah membaca fanfic boku. Arigatou ne, ^v^.

Genre : Humor.

Disclaimer : Sudah boku bilang berkali-kali boku cuma pinjam dari Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

Summary : Seminggu setelah memenangkan kejuaraan nasional, Fuji memutuskan keluar dari klub tennis. Bahkan dia bilang akan berhenti main tenis. Tentu saja semuanya pada tidak percaya, apalagi Tezuka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Fuji, sampai-sampai dia memutuskan berhenti main tenis?

**Chapter 1 ~Prolog~ Di suatu sore setelah pulang sekolah**

"...Dalam soal yang menanyakan grafik fungsi f(x)=x2-2x-8. Dengan menggunakan rumus persamaan parabola yang kita pelajari kemarin, maka koordinat titik puncaknya adalah..."

Sambil setengah mendengarkan penjelasan Yoshi-sensei, Fuji terus mengamati pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran, 'Hari yang cerah,'

Fuji sedang sibuk sedang alam khayalannya, sampai dia mendengar suara menguap dari sebelahnya.

"HUUAAAAH~"

Fuji menatap Eiji yang duduk di sebelahnya yang kelihatannya sudah tidak tahan dengan pelajaran matematika yang merupakan pelajaran yang dianggapnya memusingkan.

"Sabar, Eiji. Tinggal 5 menit lagi bel pulang," Bisik Fuji, mencoba membantu Eiji melawan rasa kantuknya.

Mendengar sahabatnya berbisik, Eiji menjawab malas pada Fuji "Demo, Fuji. Mataku tidak mau menurut. Sudah begitu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dijelaskan Yoshi-sensei, nya~"

"Hontou? Bagiku, pelajarannya mudah masuk ke kepalaku,"

"Fuji! Jangan samakan otakku dengan punyamu yang jeni-" Sebelum Eiji selesai bicara, dia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Paham 'kan, Kikumaru-kun?" Yoshi-sensei menepuk keras buku matematika yang dipengangnya.

Eiji tersontak kaget, "H-Hai,"

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, sensei mau bertanya padamu, bagaimana tips untuk mencari hubungan parabola dan persamaan garis bila garis tidak memotong parabola?" Yoshi-sensei menatap tajam Eiji

"Hmm...Eto.." Keringat dingin bercucuran di seluruh badan Eiji, 'Matilah aku,' Dia hanya bisa berharap agar bel pulang segera berbunyi.

"(b-p)2- 4a(c-q)0" Fuji mengucapkan jawabannya sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain.

Tapi, karena pendengaran Eiji tajam setajam kucing, dia bisa mendengar jelas apa yang disampaikan Fuji, "(b-p)2- 4a(c-q)...0,sensei" Eiji menjawab dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti," Yoshi-sensei kembali menulis di papan tulis.

Eiji bernapas lega, "Sankyuu ne, Fuji,nya~"

"Douitashimashita, Eiji,"

-Teeet Teeet-

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, hampir semua siswa senang menyambutnya, tidak terkecuali dengan Eiji, "Akhirnya selesai, nya~" Eiji dengan semangat merapikan buku matematikanya dari mejanya.

Tapi kebahagiaan kelas 3-6 tidak berlangsung lama.

"Anak-anak, besok lusa kita akan mengadakan ulangan harian tentang bab fungsi kuadrat. Soalnya PG 15 dan essay 10. Jadi belajarlah dengan giat, jangan telalu banyak main. Walaupun ujian nasional masih lama, demo kalian tidak boleh santai. Saa, sayonara, sampai besok lusa," Yoshi-sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah Yoshi-sensei pergi, terdengar suara kekecewaan dari beberapa murid.

"OH NO! Padahal aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas sejarah tentang perang dunia I. Mana sempat untuk belajar matematika,"

"Bagaimana ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti akar kuadrat,"

"Jadi kau senasib denganku?"

"Ck. Padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat baca manga samurai x 16. Masa' harus diundur sih. Lagi seru-serunya nih,"

"Gawat. Besok 'kan ada konsernya Tohoshinki. Padahal untuk dapat tiketnya, aku mesti mengantri lima jam. Sayang banget nih,"

"Untukku saja,"

"Enak saja,"

Eiji juga bernasib sama, "Shimatta! Besok 'kan ada pertandingan Jerman vs Spanyol. Bisa gawat kalau tidak menonton. Demo, kalau aku sampai diremedial orang tuaku tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk menoton tv lagi. Bagaimana ini, Fuji, nya?" Eiji terus mendumel sendirian.

"Yah sudah, suruh saja Momo untuk merekam pertandingannya untukmu. Jadinya kau bisa belajar matematika dengan tenang," Usul Fuji.

"Ah, Sou desu, Fuji. Tidak sia-sia kau dipanggil tensai. Demo, walaupun aku bisa tenang, aku 'kan hampir tidak pernah memperhatikan penjelasan Yoshi-sensei. Tasukete Fuji, nya?"

"Baiklah. Demo, kalau aku sendiri nanti aku bisa repot. Ajak Oishi juga,"

"Ok. Lebih banyak lebih bagus,nya~"

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan, tiba-tiba Fuji batuk, "Ara, Fuji. Daijoubu, nya?"

Fuji tersenyum, "Daijoubu, Eiji. Cuma batuk biasa,"

"Memangnya Fuji sedang batuk ya, nya?"

"Entahlah. Demo, sejak tadi pagi aku sering batuk. Mungkin karena tadi pagi aku makan terburu-buru jadi ada yang menyangkut di kerongkongan deh,"

"Sou ka. Ayo! Nanti kita bisa telat latihan,nya~"

"Matte, Eiji," Fuji mengejar Eiji yang sudah meninggalkan kelas.

~_~v

"Arigatou, Oishi-kun. Berkat kau, sensei jadi tertolong,"

"Douitashimashita, sensei," Oishi menaruh buku-buku di meja Tsuya-sensei, guru fisika kelas 3. Setelah itu, Oishi keluar dari ruang guru.

Oishi melihat jam tangannya, "Celaka. Sudah jam segini, Aku harus cepat," Oishi terburu-buru saat menuruni tangga.

"Matte, Oishi, nya~" Oishi menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Eiji dan Fuji yang mengejarnya.

"Yoo, Oishi," Eiji dan Fuji menyapanya, "Mau ke klub ya?" Tanya Fuji.

"Ah. Mau bareng?"

"Osh,nya~" Jawab Eiji dengan semangat.

Mereka bertiga lari menyusuri koridor sekolah.

~_~v

"Aduuuhh. Dimana Oishi-senpai? Kok belum datang-datang," Momo bosan menunggu.

"Fuji dan Eiji juga belum datang," Taka-san memberitahu.

"Kalau tidak cepat pulang, nanti aku kehabisan burger yang dijual di depan stasiun. Mereka sedang diskon 40% khusus hari ini. Cepat donk datangnya," Momo terus mengeluh karena senpainya belum datang.

"Fsshu, Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengeluh! Suaramu itu terlalu menganggu, tahu. Dasar baka," Kaidoh yang sedang memakai sepatu begitu terganggu mendengar ocehan Momo.

Momo langsung menatap tajam rivalnya itu, "Oh...Kau ingin protes ya, mamushi?"

Kaidoh tidak terima dia dipanggil seperti itu, apalagi oleh musuh bebuyutannya, "Fsshu. Kalau iya, bagaimana? Kau dan ocehanmu itu terlalu berisik. Baka,"

Momo sangat marah dipanggil baka sampai dua kali, "Bukannya suara Fsshu Fsshumu juga terlalu menganggu. Sadar diri donk, mamushi,"

"Kau yang memintanya," Kaidoh sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut ya, mamushi?" Aura membunuh mengelilingi mereka seraya bilang 'yang menganggu, akan mati,'

"Ga-gawat. Siapapun tolong hentikan mereka," Taka-san mulai panik.

Echizen yang dari tadi hanya duduk sambil minum ponta kesukaanya akhirnya mulai bergerak, "Pakai ini saja, Kawamura-senpai,"

Echizen menyerahkan raket Taka-san, membuat Taka-san bingung, "Memangnya ada apa di raketku?"

Echizen hanya tersenyum licik, "Sudahlah, pegang saja,"

Kita kembali ke pertengkaran Momo dan Kaidoh yang semakin seru.

"Kali ini pasti aku akan menjatuhkanmu," Momo mulai melakukan peregangan pada kedua tangannya begitu pula Kaidoh.

"Fsshu. Bicaralah sesukamu. Pecundang tetap saja pecundang,"

"Ha ha...Ternyata mamushi bisa bercanda juga,"

Tiba-tiba suasana hening, semua pikir akhirnya mereka berhenti. Setelah sepersekian detik, jawaban mereka semua salah besar, Momo dan Kaidoh telah memulai pertempurannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Momo memulai dengan pukulan andalannya, tapi Kaidoh menghindarinya dengan mudah. Kaidoh balik menyerang dengan menendang kaki Momo, tapi tidak berhasil karena Momo berhasil menghindar dengan loncat ke belakang.

Pertempuran semakin memanas. Mereka berdua terus menyerang sambil menghindar. Barang-barang yang berada di sekitar mereka sudah menjadi korban keganasan mereka. Semua anggota klub tenis kecuali tim regular (yang pada saat itu, hanya ada Echizen, Inui, dan Taka-san) sudah pada kabur entah ke mana. Mereka tidak mau jadi korbannya.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur, mamushi," Kaidoh terjebak di sudut ruangan, tapi dia bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah, "Fsshu. Memangnya kenapa? Aku bisa menyerangmu langsung," Kaidoh mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya pada pukulan tangan kanannya itu.

"Hee~ Kalau begitu, AYO!" Momo juga memusatkan kekuatannya pada tangan kanannya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"ORA! ORA! MOERUZE! BURNING!" Taka-san berlari menuju ke arah mereka sambil mengayun-ayunkan raketnya, menabrak Momo dan Kaidoh yang tengah bertarung sampai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Mereka berdua merintih kesakitan.

"Ittai. Apa yang kau lakukan, Taka-san?" Momo marah pertarungannya diganggu. Tapi sepertinya Taka-san tidak mendengar dan terus melesat ke arah mereka berdua, "Ma-matte, Taka-san. Jangan kemari,"

Momo dan Kaidoh lari mati-matian demi menghindari Taka-san.

"Sou ka. Jadi kau memanfaatkan sifat Burning Kawamura untuk menghentikan mereka berdua. Hmm...Menarik," Inui terus mengamati kouhainya yang terus dikejar Taka-san sambil mencatat di buku catatan hijaunya.

"Demo, Akan lebih cepat kalau mereka minum jusku," Inui membuang napas, "Padahal aku ingin mencoba jus terbaruku," Muka Inui tampak kecewa.

"Jus terbaru?" Echizen sedikit penasaran.

"Ah. Baru selesai kemarin. Namanya adalah Tokusei Inui Super Hyper Remix Jiru. Kali ini, aku membuatnya dari Paprika hijau dan lobak, lalu ditambah dengan telur burung unta. Aku juga memakai wasabi sebagai pelezat. Untuk hiasannya, aku menggunakan mata ikan emas dan bulung burung unta. Banyak mengandung zat gizi yang berguna bagi tubuh." Inui menjelaskan dengan kacamatanya sedikit mengilat dari biasanya.

"Apa kau ingin mencobanya, Echizen? Siapa tahu tinggimu akan langsung bertambah dengan cepat," Inui menawarkan pada Echizen, yang langsung ditolak dengan Echizen, "Iie. Badanku akan tinggi dengan sendirinya. Mungkin Fuji-senpai akan senang mendengar kau memasukkan wasabi pada minumanmu yang sekarang,"

"Hmm...99,67% dia pasti ingin mencobanya. Aku penasaran seperti apa reaksinya," Inui terus menghitung persentase beberapa kemungkinan reaksi Fuji setelah meminum minumannya.

"Aku juga," Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia bersyukur. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya kalau dia minum minuman beracun itu.

~_~v

Fuji, Eiji, dan Oishi sudah berada di _court_. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti setelah melihat para kouhainya pada lari berhamburan dari ruang klub.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Apa Inui menawarkan jus terbarunya pada mereka. Padahal sudah kubilang, aku ingin menjadi yang pertama yang mencoba jus terbarunya. Dasar Inui, dia sangat tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi orang," Fuji terus berbicara sendirian, sedangkan Eiji dan Oishi hanya bisa bengong mendengar Fuji bicara.

'Aduh. Kenapa sahabatku ini sangat suka minuman yang hampir membuatnya nyaris mati,' Eiji masih ingat pertandingan bowling yang diadakan oleh Ryuuzaki-sensei dan partnernya yang berakhir menjadi tumpukan mayat.

"Le-lebih baik kita tanya saja pada mereka," Oishi tidak mau melihat partnernya yang terus mengkhayal hal menakutkan. Bagi sebagian besar anggota klub, Inui Jiru adalah mimpi buruk.

Pada saat kebingungan, Kachirou, salah satu trio ichinen teman sekelasnya Echizen memberitahu keadaan, "O-oishi-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai. Se-sekarang di ruang klub, Momo-senpai dan Kaidoh-senpai sedang berkelahi. Dan ti-tidak ada yang berani memisahkan mereka,"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan, mereka bertiga segera berlar ke ruang klub, "Momo, Kaidoh, hentikan pertengkaran kali-" Belum Oishi menyuruh Momo dan Kaidoh berhenti berkelahi, malah dikagetkan oleh mereka berdua yang sedang dikejar-kejar Taka-san burning mode.

"Hen-hentikan , Taka-san. Nanti kau bisa menghancurkan ruang klub," Sambil berlari Momo terus memohon.

"Lagipula kita sudah capai," Kaidoh berdesis setuju. Tapi Taka-san tetap mengejar mereka sambil mengayun-ayunkan raketnya, "ORA! ORA! COME ON!"

"E-eto...Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Oishi, Eiji dan Fuji tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. "Inui," Fuji meminta Inui yang sedang asyik mencatat untuk menjelaskannya.

Inui menjelaskan kejadiannya secara detail, dari kebosanan Momo yang terus menerus karena Fuji, Eiji, dan Oishi belum datang sampai mereka bertiga datang, "Begitulah ceritanya,"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menghentikan Taka-san, kalau tidak kita tidak kita tidak bisa latihan. Oi, Ochibi. Kau juga jangan santai-santai minum ponta. Ini semua 'kan idemu,nya~"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Berani berbuat juga harus berani bertanggugjawab, Echizen," Fuji menjawab pertanyaan Echizen. Yang langsung ditanggapi ketus oleh kouhainya itu, "Ck,"

"Oi, Ochibi. Pegang yang kuat. Jangan sampai lepas,nya~" Eiji dan Echizen mencoba untuk menghentikan Taka-san dengan cara menahannya dengan tali, tapi gagal karena perbedaan kekuatan. Mereka sempat terseret beberapa meter sampai talinya putus.

"Oi, Kikumaru-senpai. Tadi timingmu telat dua detik. Lagipula kalau dengan tali ini kita juga tidak akan bisa. Berpikirlah sedikit," Echizen menyalahkan senpainya.

"Mou, Echizen. Kau juga terlalu lemah. Kalau tidak mustahil kita terseret,nya~" Eiji tidak mau disalahkan.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Kalau kalian punya kekuatan untuk saling bertengkar, lebih baik gunakan untuk menghentikan Taka-san," Oishi sebagai pihak ketiga berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua. Tapi pertengkaran mereka berakhir dengan kedua-duanya saling membuang muka.

"Pokoknya bukan salahku,"

"Juga bukan aku,"

"Oi,oi," Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

"Saa, daripada aku tidak ada kerjaan. Aku ingin cepat latihan," Fuji mulai bosan.

"Kemungkinan kau berhasil hanya 16,29%. Kekuatan fisik kalian terlalu jauh," Inui memprediksikan Fuji akan gagal seperti Echizen dan Eiji. "Heee~ Kalau begitu akan kucoba,"

Fuji menunggu sampai Taka-san lewat di depannya, dia mulai beraksi. Dengan gerakan akrobatik yang biasa ia lihat dari Eiji, dia berhasil menghindar dari serangan raket Taka-san. Lalu dia juga berhasil menjatuhkan raket Taka-san dan mendarat ke tanah dengan sempurna. Inui bahkan menjatuhkan penanya karena tidak percaya Fuji melakukan akrobatik seperti Eiji.

"Ara, Fuji. Kau sudah datang? Kapan sampainya?" Taka-san kaget karena tiba-tiba Fuji ada di hadapannya.

Fuji hanya tersenyum, "Belum lima menit,"

Sedangkan Momo dan Kaidoh sama-sama nyaris pingsan karena kelelahan, "...ca..pai.."

"...Fu..sshu.." Suara mereka tersenggal-senggal karena kehabisan napas waktu dikejar terus-terusan oleh Taka-san.

"Yeay Fuji~ Kau berhasil. Kau memang bisa diandalkan. Beda sekali dengan bocah itu,nya~" Eiji menatap kesal Echizen. Echizen hanya membuang muka.

"Eiji, hentikan!," Oishi memperingatkan partnernya.

"Momo, Kaidoh. Setelah kalian istirahat, kalian harus lari lima puluh keliling karena kekacauan yang sudah kalian berdua perbuat," Terdengar protes dari mereka berdua. Tapi sebagai pengganti buchou, Oishi harus sedikit tegas.

~_~v

"Bubar!" Karena terjadi keributan yang disebabkan oleh Momo dan Kaidoh dan membuat ruang klub jadi berantakan, para anggota dipulangkan lebih awal untuk membereskan ruang klub.

Saat ganti baju, Fuji menyadari Oishi sedang menghela napas. Fuji mendekatinya, "Sabar ya, Oishi. Kalau ada sesuatu, ceritakan saja. Aku dan Eiji akan selalu membantumu, Ya 'kan Eiji?"

Eiji yang berada di sebelah Fuji langsung semangat menjawab, "Ah, sou desu. Kalau mukamu terus murung seperti itu, nanti mukamu tua seperti Tezuka," Hampir semua yang berada disana tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Eiji. Mereka membayangkan Oishi yang berwajah Tezuka.

Tiba-tiba Oishi ingat sesuatu, "Oh ya, bicara tentang Tezuka. Tadi pagi, aku dapat email darinya,"

"Eh? Email dari Tezuka,nya?" Eiji penasaran.

"Ah,"

"Lalu apa katanya? Apa 'Yudan Sezu ni Ikou' seperti biasanya?" Echizen ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Iie, Echizen. Dia bilang bulan depan dia akan pulang,"

"Makanya jangan sok tahu, ochibi,nya~" Echizen ingin sekali menumpahkan pontanya ke senpainya, Tapi tidak jadi karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Oishi.

"Si..apa...yang...akan...pu..lang?.." Dengan kekuatan tersisa, Momo dan Kaidoh merangkak dari _court _ke ruang klub.

"Momo, Kaidoh. Apa kalian sudah menyelesaikan hukuman kalian?" Oishi mengingatkan.

"..Su..dah..Oishi-sen..pai..Fss..hu," Mereka menjawab bergantian, "A..duh..kaki..ku..mati..ra..sa.."

"La..lu...a..?" Momo mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Tezuka. Dia akan pulang," Fuji menjawab pertanyaan Momo.

"Eh?..Bu..chou...pu..lang..Fss..hu?"

"Ah. Bulan depan dia akan pulang," Jelas Oishi.

"..Sou..ka.." Setelah itu, Momo dan Kaidoh sama-sama pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Ara, mereka pingsan," Fuji menyubit wajah Momo dan Kaidoh, tapi tidak ada reaksi.

"Nya~ Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah hampir dua bulan tidak bertemu Tezuka. Aku jadi kangen dengan dia. Kau juga 'kan, Fuji?"

Fuji yang masih asyik memainkan wajah kouhainya, mengangkat wajahnya setelah namanya dipanggil Eiji, "Ah, tentu saja. Bukan hanya kau dan aku, semuanya juga sama," Semuanya ikut tersenyum. (kecuali Momo dan Kaidoh yang masih pingsan)

"Nee, Eiji. Bukannya kau ingin minta tolong sama Oishi?" Fuji mengingatkan Eiji, "Oh iya, hampir lupa,nya~"

"Eh? Minta tolong padaku? Memangnya ada masalah apa, Eiji?"

"Ano..Oishi...Sebenarnya.."

"Eh? Belajar bareng?"

"Ah. Besok lusa, kelas kami ada ulangan matematika tentang fungsi kuadrat,"

"Demo, apa kali ini kau serius belajar? Terakhir kali kita belajar bareng, kau terus menonton tv, tanpa belajar,"

"Tenang saja, Oishi. Aku janji kali ini aku akan serius belajar. Lagipula Fuji juga ikut," Oishi menatap Fuji, Fuji tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Baiklah,"

"YEAY~,"

~_~v

"Eiji. Oi, Eiji," Oishi memanggil nama partnernya, tapi Eiji tidak menyahut.

"Eiji, Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Berkali-kali Oishi berteriak, tapi Eiji tidak mendengarnya, seperti sedang konsentrasi penuh pada sesuatu.

Oishi sudah habis kesabarannya. Dia merebut remote dari tangan Eiji secepat kilat dan langsung menekan tombol off, "Oishi, apa yang kau lakukan? Padahal lagi seru-serunya. Kembalikan remotenya, Oishi. Tanggung tinggal lima menit lagi," Protes Eiji.

"Eiji. Bukannya kau sudah janji kali ini akan serius belajar?" Oishi tidak mempedulikan rengekan temannya itu.

"Nanti juga aku akan serius belajar, demo sekarang cepat kembalikan remotenya. Nanti acaranya keburu habis," Eiji terus memohon, tapi Oishi tidak peduli.

"Fuji, Tasukete! nya~" Sekarang Eiji memelas pada Fuji.

Fuji hanya bisa menasihati Eiji, "Eiji, janji itu harus ditepati. Ini semua kami lakukan agar kau tidak menyesal nantinya,"

"Demo.." Eiji bersikeras ingin menonton tv, tapi kedua sahabatnya tidak mengizinkannya, "Hai, hai. Aku akan belajar," Eiji kalah. Fuji dan Oishi tersenyum kemenangan.

"...Kalau menggunakan rumus ini, kita bisa menemukan jawabannya lebih singkat. Apa kau mengerti?"

Eiji berusaha keras untuk berpikir, tapi sepertinya otaknya menolaknya, "Tidak sama sekali," Eiji berkata jujur. 

Oishi hanya menghela napas, "Baiklah, akan kuulangi dari pertama. Rumus ini sangat berguna untuk mempersingkat waktu kita untuk mencari jawaban, apalagi saat sedang ulangan," Oishi mengajari rumus singkat agar Eiji tidak bingung.

"Matte, Oishi. Jangan cepat-cepat donk, jadi bingung aku,"

"Makanya kalau guru sedang menjelaskan, perhatikan donk. Jangan terus-terusan menguap menahan kantuk," Ejek Fuji yang sedang baca buku.

"Mou, Fuji. Jangan meledek. Kau ini jadi mirip Echizen. Sama-sama tukang meledek, nya~" Fuji hanya ketawa mendengar itu, tapi tiba-tiba tawanya berubah menjadi batuk.

"Tuh 'kan. Makanya jangan suka meledek, nya~"Eiji mengejek balik.

"Eiji, jangan bilang begitu," Oishi memarahinya, tapi batuk Fuji tidak kunjung berhenti, bahkan tambah parah.

Sifat panik Oishi mulai kambuh, "E-Eiji. Ce-cepat ambilkan kotak obatmu. Jangan lupa bawa sekalian air putih. Fuji, kau harus ist-" Fuji mengunci mulut Oishi dengan jari telunjuknya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Oishi. Shimpai wa irimasen,"

"Hountou, nya~?" Eiji juga mulai khawatir dengan temannya itu, "Tadi di sekolah juga kau batuk, demo tidak separah sekarang. Nanti aku bisa ambilkan obat untukmu, nya~"

"Daijoubu, Eiji. Aku cuma merasa sedikit panas," Fuji mengipas-ngipaskan badannya dengan bukunya.

"Oh, gomen, gomen. Aku lupa buka jendelanya, nya~" Eiji membuka jendela agar angin sepoi-sepoi memasuki kamarnya.

~_~v

Karena terlalu semangat mengajari Eiji, tanpa mereka sadari waktu terus mengalir dan langit pun sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

"Eiji, teruslah belajar seperti tadi agar nilai-nilaimu pada naik," Dukung Oishi.

"Osh. Ganbarimasu,nya~" Eiji sedang bersemangat.

"Saa. Jaa nee, Eiji," Fuji dan Oishi melambaikan tangan pada Eiji, "Jaa, Oishi, Fuji,"

Di jalan Oishi dan Fuji saling bercerita tentang kejadian di rumah Eiji. Sampai akhirnya mereka berselisih jalan, "Aku akan lewat sini,"

"Maa. Mata ashita," Sebelum Fuji membalas, Fuji kembali batuk, "Fuji, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Nanti bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan?"

"Santai saja, Oishi. Kau terlalu khawatir. Ini 'kan cuma batuk biasa,"

"Demo, kau tidak boleh terlalu menyepelekan hal seperti ini, banyak penyakit serius yang gejala awalnya adalah batuk seperti yang kau alami. Pokoknya sesampainya di rumah, kau harus minum obat dan langsung istirahat. Mengerti?"

"Hai, Oishi-kaasan,"

"Fu-Fuji," Muka Oishi memerah setelah dipanggil seperti itu, "Jangan panggil seperti itu,"

Fuji tertawa melihat reaksi Oishi, "Maa. Mata e," Fuji melambaikan tangannya sambil membalikkan badannya.

Saat pulang sendirian, Fuji sering kembali mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya, 'Hari ini begitu banyak kejadian ya. Pertama, Eiji hampir dihukum oleh Yoshi-sensei. Kedua, terjadi kehebohan di ruang klub gara-gara pertengkaran Momo dan Kaidoh. Lalu, situasi bertambah parah karena Taka-san berubah menjadi burning mode, bahkan Eiji dan Echizen tadi sempat bertengkar. Setelah latihan selesai, Oishi membawa berita bagus kalau bulan depan Tezuka akan pulang. Terus, Momo dan Kaidoh pingsan karena kebanyakan lari. Hmm.. Kasihan mereka berdua. Kemudian, aku dan Oishi membantu Eiji untuk belajar matematika. Lucu juga melihat Eiji sedang berpikir keras dalam pelajaran yang dibencinya.'

Angin malam mulai berhembus, menyebabkan Fuji jatuh terlalu dalam pada alam khayalannya, 'Tezuka...Sekarang di Jerman mungkin masih jam 10. Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya?'

Fuji masih mengingatnya dengan jelas saat Tezuka memutuskan akan pergi ke Jerman. Sejujurnya, Fuji sangat sedih mendengarnya. 'Tapi, ini untuk kebaikannya,' Pikirnya.

'Sudahlah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan memikirkan masa lalu. Lebih baik aku memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan saat Tezuka pulang,'

Fuji berhenti berjalan dan berpikir sebentar, 'Apa aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya?'

Fuji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'Iie. Pikirkan juga keadaannya, dia 'kan baru sembuh,'

Tiba-tiba dada Fuji terasa sakit, seperti ada yang menekannya dengan batu yang sangat berat. Sehingga Fuji sempat kesulitan bernafas, "Uhuk.." Fuji kembali batuk.

'Sepertinya yang dikatakan Oishi benar. Aku harus minum obat,' Fuji terus melangkah menuju ke rumahnya tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

~TBC~

Aduh,,

Minggu depan, sudah masuk sekolah saja,,

Sejujurnya, liburan sekolah tahun ini sangat membosankan,,

Sudah tidak dapat uang jajan lagi,,

Menderitanya boku,,

Saa,Jangan lupa reviewsnya~~ ^o^

Jaa nee in the next chapter…


	2. Phone

Hisashiburi ne,minna~

Gomen ne, boku updatenya lama,

Dikarenakan waktu itu boku lagi sibuk untuk menyiapkan barang untuk MOS. Pokoknya barangnya nyusahin banget, terus minggu kemarin juga boku baru selesai P2AB (Perkemahan Pelantikan Anggota Baru) di Cibubur, ditambah tugas yang sudah segunung menumpuk di meja belajar boku. Dan 2 minggu lagi, boku akan MID semester. Jujur saja, sekarang boku lagi kurang tidur dan boku juga kena batuk gara-gara ketularan teman. Tapinya, Alhamdulillah shaumnya (puasa) lancar.

Jadi mohon dibukakan pintu maaf yang selebar-lebarnya bila updatenya lama. Oh ya, gomen kalau reviewsnya baru dibalas.

Q-Reni~ Arigatou buat dukungannya. Jadi segar bugar lagi nih setelah baca reviews kamu. Soshite, tenang saja di chapter ini, ada Tezukanya. Yah, walaupun tidak ketemu langsung sih.

Shizuka Kurosaki~ Kalau mau lagu-lagunya Fuji yang baru, cari saja di 4shared. Terus ketik Fuji Syuusuke Big Wave di search engine. Silakan Download. Dan kalau mau CD Albumnya, waktu itu boku pernah lihat, kalau tidak salah di cdjapan,cm . atau di play-asia,cm, tetapi, waktu melihat harganya, bikin boku mikir 4x. Terakhir liat, harganya sekitar 282 ribu. Berminat?

Yuiri Lockhart~ Gomen ne, kalau banyak karakter yang OOC. Soalnya baru pertama kali boku bikin fanfic yang (menurut boku) genrenya humor. Mohon dimaklumi ya. ~o~

Kamui~ Hmmm... Bagaimana ya? Tenang kok dah dipikirkan. Tetapi, kayaknya kamu mesti bersabar dulu ya kalau mau tahu reaksinya, soalnya ceritanya baru dimulai. Dan gomen, kalau updatenya lama. Coznya, boku baru masuk SMA tahun ini, jadi mesti beradaptasi dulu sama teman sekelas.

Yuuki~ Hontou ni gomenasai telah membuat kamu dan semuanya menunggu updateannya. Boku ini orangnya lelet. Semoga untuk selanjutnya, boku diberi kemudahan dalam membuat kerangka ceritanya.

I'll Always With You

A/N : Arigatou yang telah membaca fanfic kacangan ini. Apalagi sampai reviews.

Disclaimer : Sudah boku bilang berkali-kali boku cuma pinjam dari Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

Summary : Seminggu setelah memenangkan kejuaraan nasional, Fuji memutuskan keluar dari klub tennis. Bahkan dia bilang akan berhenti main tenis. Tentu saja semuanya pada tidak percaya, apalagi Tezuka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Fuji, sampai-sampai dia memutuskan berhenti main tenis?

Chapter 2 Phone

"Arigatou untuk makanannya," Setelah menaruh sumpitnya, Fuji berlari menyusuri tangga menuju kamarnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ara, Syuusuke. Kau tidak mau makan apel dulu," Yumiko terkejut karena melihat _otouto_nya yang tidak biasanya langsung ke kamar setelah makan malam.

Fuji berhenti sejenak, "Tadi di sekolah, aku dapat PR IPA dan mesti dikumpulin besok," Jelas Fuji.

"Sou ka. Saa, ganbatte ne, Syuusuke," Yumiko memberi semangat _otouto_nya itu.

"Hai, ganbarimasu," Fuji langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

Lampu di kamar Fuji sedang tidak menyala dan kebetulan saat itu langitnya sedang mendung sehingga membuat kamarnya gelap gulita. Dari balik pintu kamarnya, terlihat Fuji sedang bersandar di pintu sambil menutup mulutnya sambil menahan sakit. Lama-lama Fuji merasa kakinya kehilangan tenaga lalu perlahan-lahan Fuji berada pada posisi duduk, "_Ga-gawat! Sudah seminggu lebih, demo...batuknya masih belum hilang *uhuk uhuk* mulai kemarin juga mulai ada dahaknya. Ka-kalau begini terus, bisa ketahuan sama neesan...dan yang lainnya._.."

Setelah batuknya reda dan tenaganya kembali, Fuji berdiri dan mendekati meja belajarnya. Fuji menyalakan lampu belajarnya, lalu mengeluarkan buku IPAnya dan mulai mengerjakannya, "Hmmm...dimensi dari tekanan ya...kalau tidak salah satuannya..." Fuji mengambil kertas untuk membantunya menghitung, "Sou ka. [ML-1T-2]...Selanjutnya, N adalah satuan dimensi dari...sepertinya Mol deh,"

'_Rumus isotermal yang suhu tetap...eto...kayaknya dulu Tezuka pernah memberitahuku...kalau tidak salah, aku mencatatnya disini...ah, ketemu...W=n.R.T In V__2__/V__i__,_' Fuji mulai menghitung, lalu mengisi jawabannya di bukunya.

'_Dari gambar berikut, diketahui bahwa hasil resultan 2 buah vektor adalah...hmmm...mesti dicari V__2__nya dulu_,' Fuji mulai menghitung lagi.

Saat Fuji sedang serius mengerjakan PRnya, terdengar suara dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Fuji menaruh pensilnya dan mengambil _handphone_nya, 'kira-kira siapa yang meneleponku di saat begini ya?' Fuji menekan tombol percakapan pada _handphone_nya.

"Moshi-moshi?" Sapa Fuji dengan suara yang lembut bagaikan semilir angin di tengah musim semi.

"_FUJJIIII! Gawat! Gawat, nya~_" Suara dari balik telepon hampir membuat gendang telinga Fuji pecah kalau Fuji tidak cepat menyumbat telinganya dan menjauhkan _handphone_nya.

"Doushite, Eiji?"

"_Gawat, Fuji! GAWAT! PR IPAnya kok banyak banget? Sudah begitu, susah-susah banget lagi. Ini sih pelajaran SMU. Tega banget sih, Kaji-sensei, bikin kepalaku pusing banget nya~. Dia sedang kerakusan apa_-"

Eiji tidak akan berhenti kalau Fuji tidak menginterupsinya, "Yang benar kerasukan, Eiji,"

"_Ah, itu yang aku maksud. Dakara Fuji, boleh 'kan aku minta tolong lagi, nya_?"

Fuji langsung mengerti perkataan Eiji, "Gomen, Eiji. Kali ini, kau harus mengerjakan sendiri. Oishi yang menyuruhku begitu," Fuji menolak halus permintaan Eiji.

"_Onegai, Fuji! Onegai, nya! Nanti aku belikan es krim rasa wasabi kesukaanmu deh_," Eiji memelas dari sahabanya itu.

Sedangkan Fuji mulai mempermainkan sahabatnya itu, "Hmmm...Bagaimana ya?"

"_Ayolah Fuji! Tolonglah sahabatmu ini, nya! Saa, kalau begitu aku buatkan kue dengan rasa wasabinya sushi Taka-san deh. Mau 'kan? Mau 'kan_?" Eiji tidak mau menyerah.

Fuji sudah membayangkan kue yang akan dibuat Eiji, "Sepertinya enak. Saa, tawaranmu akan kuterima. Demo, ada 1 syarat yang harus dipenuhi,"

Mendengar kata syarat, insting kucing Eiji mulai merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, "_Haaa? Syarat? Kenapa harus ada syarat, nya_?"

"'Kan tidak enak sama Oishi kalau aku melanggar janji," Jawab Fuji dengan santai.

"_Demo, jangan yang susah-susah ya syaratnya, nya_?" Eiji takut disuruh minum minuman Inui Jiru.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak ingin menyuruhmu meminum Tokusei Inui Super Hyper Remix Jiru. Yah, walaupun disayangkan padahal minumannya kali ini benar-benar enak daripada yang sebelum-belumnya. Wasabinya terasa banget. Aku heran kenapa semuanya pada mati-matian menolak minuman enak itu ya?"

"_FUUJJJIII! Selera orang 'kan berbeda denganmu, nya_~. Seharusnya aku yang bingung melihat kau terus-terusan minum minuman beracun itu, apa kau lupa waktu kau minum AOZU? Kau sampai pingsan, tahu. Waktu itu, semuanya juga pada panik, nya~"

"Itu 'kan beda! Kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda jauh dari AOZU. Pada saat Tezuka pulang, aku ingin dia mencobanya, aku penasaran banget dengan reaksinya,"

"_Ah, aku juga! Aku juga, nya~! Sepertinya seru juga melihat Tezuka meminum Tokusei Inui Super Hyper Remix Jiru_," Eiji membayangkan Tezuka yang berwajah merah karena minum Inui Super Hyper Remix Jiru yang 82% mengandung wasabi, _"..Nee, lalu apa syaratnya_?"

Senyum Fuji menjadi lebih lebar, "Mudah saja. Aku akan membantumu jika kau sudah mengerjakan 3/5nya."

"_EEHH? Maksudmu aku harus mengerjakannya sampai 20 dulu, nya_?"

"Ah. Walaupun lebih tepatnya kau harus menjawab 24 soal dari 40 soal dengan usahamu sendiri,"Fuji membenarkan, "Saa, ganbatte ne,"

"_Ma-matte, Fu_-" Fuji menekan tombol akhir pembicaraan sebelum Eiji sempat protes.

"Saa, tadi dah sampai nomor berapa ya?" Fuji berniat untuk melanjutkan PRnya.

Baru saja Fuji membaca soalnya, _handphone_nya bunyi dengan nyaringnya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_FUUJJII! Jangan 24 donk! 18 saja ya! Onegai, nya_?"

"Gomen, Eiji. Demo, sekarang kau sudah kelas 3 jadi kau harus lebih serius dalam belajar. Jangan main _game_ terus!" Fuji langsung memutuskan pembicaraannya.

Baru saja Fuji menaruh _handphone_nya di sebelah kotak pensilnya, "..._Minami kaze ni notte takaku sora no mukou e_..."

Fuji melihat layar _handphone_nya, tertulis 'Eiji'. Fuji hanya bisa pasrah, "Hai, Eiji?"

"_Kalau 20 bagaimana? Boleh ya? Fuji 'kan baik, dah begitu tensai lagi, nya_?" Eiji masih keras kepala.

"Eiji. Itu sudah titik. Dilarang protes!"

"_De-demo..."_

"Maa, mata ashita, Eiji,"

"_O-oi_.." Fuji tidak memedulikan rengekan Eiji, 'Eiji. Eiji. Padahal Oishi melakukan semua ini 'kan untuk kebaikanmu,' Fuji menghela nafas.

".._Minami kaze ni notte takaku sora no mukou he...Aoi natsu oi kakete Darling_..." Suara _handphone_ kembali menggema di kamar Fuji. Pada awalnya, Fuji bermaksud membiarkannya. Tetapi, suara deringnya tidak berhenti dan membuat Fuji jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam mengerjakan soal PRnya. Fuji kalah. Akhirnya dia mengangkat _handphone_nya, "Eiji, berusahalah dulu. Nanti kalau tidak bisa besok akan kuajari,"

"_Eiji? Ini aku, Fuji,"_ Terdengar suara protes dari seseorang di balik telepon yang sepertinya bukan Eiji. Tapi, suaranya sangat familiar bagi Fuji, 'Eh? Suara ini 'kan...Ma-masaka...'

"Te-Tezuka! Go-gomen, aku kira kau Eiji. Ha-habisnya dari tadi Eiji terus-terusan meneleponku," Fuji jadi panik.

"_Daijoubu. Demo, lain kali Yudan Sezu ni Ikou, mengerti_?"

"A-ah." Fuji bernafas lega, tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjalnya, "Nee Tezuka, ada perlu apa meneleponku? Apa kau begitu kangennya padaku ya?" Canda Fuji.

Tetapi Tezuka tidak terpengaruh, "_Terserah kau, Fuji. Tadinya aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu, demo sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. Jadi_-"

"I-Iie. Sekarang aku sudah tidak begitu sibuk," Potong Fuji.

"_Fuji, ingat! Kau masih ada tugas. Lebih baik kau kerjain dulu, nanti akan aku telepon lagi_," Tezuka mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja, aku masih bisa kerjakan nanti, Buchou," Jawab Fuji santai, '_mana bisa aku melewatkan kesempatan ini,_' pikir Fuji.

Tiba-tiba Fuji ingat sesuatu, "Nee, Tezuka,"

"_Hn_,"

"Minggu lalu, Oishi bilang kau akan pulang sebelum kejuaraan nasional. Apa itu benar?" Fuji penasaran. Dari lubuk hatinya dia berharap kalau itu benar.

"_Ah. Sou desu_," Tezuka menambahkan, "_Dokter bilang bahuku sudah baikan dan aku sudah diizinkan untuk bermain tenis lagi_,"

Mendengar jawaban Tezuka tentu membuat Fuji gembira, tetapi dia menyembunyikannya dari Tezuka. Fuji hanya bisa berkata, "Yokatta ne, Tezuka,"

"_Ah_,"

"Saa Tezuka, tadi kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"_Ah, Apa lututmu juga sudah sembuh_?"

"Eh? Lutut? Memangnya ada apa dengan lututku?" Fuji tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Tezuka. Mendengar reaksi Fuji, Tezuka juga ikut-ikutan bingung.

"_Hn? Bukankah lututmu terkena smash dari Kirihara Akaya pada pertandingan kejuaraan final kantou kemarin. Oishi bilang seperti itu padaku_,"

"Oh. Tentang itu. Tenang saja, itu 'kan sudah 3 hari yang lalu. Sekarang, lututku sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya..." Fuji terdiam, '_Memang lututku tidak apa-apa. Demo, setelah pertandingan itu, kenapa dadaku terasa lebih sesak ya_?' Fuji tidak ingin Tezuka mengkhawatirkannya.

"_Hanya apa_?" Tanya Tezuka setelah Fuji tiba-tiba berhenti bicara.

Fuji tersadar dari pikirannya, "I-Iie. Betsuni," Fuji tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini, karena diri sendirinya juga masih tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"_Fuji! Tidak baik kalau kau terus memendam masalahmu itu, lebih baik ceritakan saja,_" Tezuka mencoba membantu Fuji.

"Iie, Nandemo nai, Tezuka," Fuji ingin sekali menutup pembicaraan ini. Yah, walaupun takkan bisa karena keinginan untuk mendengar suara Tezuka lebih besar daripada keinginan untuk menutup pembicaraannya, "_Fuji_!" Tezuka mulai mengangkat suaranya.

"De-demo, aku tidak bohong. Hontou," Fuji menegaskan.

Tezuka baru sadar kalau tadi dia hampir membentak Fuji, "_Baiklah, kalau begitu. Demo, ingat! Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku, mengerti_?" Suara Tezuka kembali tenang seperti biasa.

"A-ah, aku mengerti," Fuji senang karena Tezuka percaya padanya, "Tak kusangka, Tezuka orangnya khawatiran seperti Oishi. Mesti kasihtahu Inui nih," Canda Fuji.

"_Fuji! Nanti kalau aku pulang, lari 100 keliling akan menunggumu,_" Tetapi, sifat tegas Tezuka memang tidak berubah.

"Eh? Zettai yada! Kau ini sense humornya payah. Untung saja kau anak tunggal. Coba kalau kau punya adik, aku sangat kasihan padanya karena _aniki_nya tidak bisa diajak bercanda," Fuji mulai lagi bercandanya.

"_FUJI_!" Tezuka kembali mengingatkannya.

"Hai, hai,"

".._., sudah waktunya_.." terdengar suara asing dari balik _handphone_ Fuji. Fuji tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya karena sepertinya dia menggunakan bahasa Jerman.

".._Ja, vielen dank_ (hai, arigatou).." Fuji mendengar Tezuka juga membalasnya dengan bahasa Jerman. Tezuka kembali berbicara pada Fuji.

"_Gomen, Fuji. Sepertinya sudah waktunya untukku check-up_,"

"Daijoubu. Nee, apa barusan kau berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jerman?" Tanya Fuji.

"_Ah. Demo, aku hanya bisa sedikit_," Jawab Tezuka.

"Sugoi nee, Tezuka. Nee, nee, kapan-kapan ajari aku bahasa Jerman ya. Aku juga ingin belajar bahasa Jerman," Pinta Fuji.

tentu saja Tezuka menyanggupinya, "_Ah. Saa, gomen aku harus pergi. Aku sudah ditunggu sama dokterku_,"

"Ok. Saa, semoga bahumu cepat sembuh dan cepat pulang ke Jepang. Kami semua menunggu kehadiranmu di kejuaraan nasional, Buchou,"

"_Ah. Aku berjanji kita akan memenangi kejuaraan nasional,"_ Janji Tezuka_, "Saa, oyasuminasai, Fuji_," Tezuka mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Ah. Matteiru, Tezuka," Fuji juga mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Tezuka, entah kenapa hati Fuji jadi begitu tenang, '_Inikah yang namanya cinta_?' Pikir Fuji.

"Saa, aku harus cepat mengerjakan PR. Aku 'kan sudah janji," Fuji melanjutkan PRnya dengan perasaanya yang lagi senang. Kurang dari 20 menit dia sudah berhasil menjawab setengahnya.

'_Nah, tinggal biologi deh_,' Fuji membuka buku paket biologinya, '_ilmu yang mempelajari tentang paru-paru_,' Fuji melihat pilihan jawabannya, '_histologi 'kan ilmu yang mempelajari tentang jaringan...kalau kardiologi tentang jantung...tentu saja pulmonologi_,' Dengan semangat dia menyilang pilihan jawaban yang isinya pulmonologi.

Tetapi baru setengah menyilangkannya, tiba-tiba kepala Fuji terasa berat dan dadanya terasa sakit lagi, '_Shimatta. Datang lagi_,' Fuji kembali batuk. Tetapi, kali ini Fuji merasa dadanya sakit luar biasa. 3 kali lebih sakit daripada biasanya. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan semua barang yang berada di meja belajarnya itu. Lalu, Fuji menggenggam keras celana yang dipakainya.

Fuji menunggu batuknya reda, tetapi sudah lebih dari 30 detik batuknya belum reda juga. Fuji mencoba berdiri sambil tangannya menopang di kursinya dan mencoba untuk berjalan. Tetapi gagal. Akhirnya Fuji hanya bisa pasrah.

Setelah 50 detik, akhirnya batuk Fuji reda juga. Dan setelah menunggu kira-kira 10 detik, dia berusaha berdiri. Dan Akhirnya Fuji berhasil berdiri. Tetapi entah dari kapan, keringat mulai mengalir di mukanya.

Fuji mencoba membereskan barang-barang yang tadi dijatuhkannya tanpa sengaja. Dan berusaha membersihkan keringatnya. Di saat itu, dia mengambil buku biologinya dan tanpa sengaja melihat noda di salah satu halaman yang barusan dibacanya, '_Lho? Bukannya tadi di sini, tidak ada noda_?'

Fuji membersihkannya dengan tangannya, tetapi, '_Ara? Apa ini? Kok basah dan agak lengket?_,'

Karena kamarnya gelap dan waktu itu hanya diterangi lampu belajarnya, Fuji mencoba melihat noda itu di bawah cahaya lampu belajarnya.

Fuji yang berdiri terpaku di kamarnya, bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya, '_i-ini sih bukan noda...bahkan anak kecil pun juga tahu itu. Demo...darimana darah itu_?'

Sebelum Fuji bisa berpikir kembali, Fuji menyadari ada sesuatu yang juga basah di tangan kirinya. Karena rasa penasarannya, dia mencoba melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba halilintar muncul, membelah kesunyian di kamar Fuji. Setelah itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya, membasahi seluruh kota Tokyo.

Tiba-tiba Fuji langsung jatuh ke lantai kamarnya yang dingin setelah melihat apa yang ada di tangan kirinya, tangannya tiba-tiba gemetaran dan mata birunya terbuka lebar, '_So-sonna_,' Fuji tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Halilintar kembali mengguncang kota Tokyo dengan kerasnya.

~TBC~

Gomen ne, kalau akhirannya kata-katanya jadi tidak jelas. Hontou ni gomen, minna..

Dan semoga semua suka cerita ini...

Nee, boku senang banget akhirnya Animons bahas tenipuri lagi.

Tetapi, sayang boku masih belum ketemu tuh buku.

Tumben-tumbenan bukunya susah dicari.

Oh ya, boku ingin tanya dikit nih,,

Apa ada yang punya lirik lagunya Fuji selain yang 'Darling' di album 'Big Wave'nya?

Kalau ada tolong kirim ya ke boku.

Oh ya, sama lirik lagunya Marui Bunta yang Arashi ni Nare dan Aoi Tamashii..

Onegaishimasu! (menunduk) .v

Promosi sedikit nih, kalau ada yang lagi mencari/berminat sama lagu-lagu berikut,

Fuji Syuusuke : Amaiyume, Makenaide Nakanaide, Color (Feat Hirakoba Rin), Darling, Egao no Riyuu, Koko de Bokurawa Deatteshimatta (Feat Tezuka Kunimitsu), Hoshi no Negai wo, Soudana mou Boku wa Kakusanai yo, Natsuzora no Gosenfu

Shiraishi Kuranosuke : Go on, Kuchibiru, Ever Free, I ng, Song for You, Ashiato, Magic Mirror, Get Started, Like Bored Days

Marui Bunta : Aoi Tamashii, Arashi ni Nare, Taisetsu na Hito e

Shishido Ryou : Now Then

Kikumaru Eiji : Kore ga Seishun da, Come Together

Furukawa Yuuta (Fuji Syuusuke 4th Cast) : Unnoticed Love, Kako no sora Mirai no boku, All day long full length

Aiba Hiroki (Fuji Syuusuke 2nd Cast) : Shootin' a Smile

KENN (Fuji Yuuta in TeniMyu) : Ore wa Ore no Namae de Yobaretai

Yukimura Seiichi : That's Another

Oshitari Ken'ya feat Zaizen Hikaru : Winning Shot

AOZU : Birthday ~Aruki Hajimeta hi~

Cap to Bin : Keep on Dreaming

TeniMyu : Do Your Best, Victory ~Iku ze~, On My Way, F G K S, TeniMyu : The Prince of Yakiniku, TeniMyu Dream Live 4th & 6th Op Dance (tersedia juga videonya).

Download saja di , ketik saja nama tokoh kartunnya/band/TeniMyu terus ubah opsi pencariannya yang upload time. Semoga pada suka.

Bagi yang ingin request, silakan saja (tetapi, kalau bisa lagu Japan, jangan Inggris atau Korea ya!)

Insya Allah, nanti akan boku cari...

Dan do'ain saja ketemu...

Silakan kritik/saran/komentar...

Sekali lagi, gomennasai kalau updatenya lama...

Jaa Nee in the next chapter...

Semoga Allah memberi kemudahan dalam membuat chapter berikutnya...Aminn!

Dan Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Shaum...


	3. Penyakit

GOOOMMEEENNN~~~

Boku baru bisa update...

badan boku yang akhir-akhir ini juga lagi sakit-sakitan jadi tak sempat buat mikirin lanjutan cerita karena kehabisan ide+kata-kata,,

Oh ya, gomen juga ya kalau baru balas reviewsnya...

Sachi Aiba - Boku benar-benar minta maaf pada semua yang sudah menunggu lanjutan fanficnya...Dan semoga kamu suka chapter ini ^^v

Yuuki - Kalau Tezuka baca reviews kamu, bisa-bisa kamu ditabok sama Tezuka-buchou pakai _hyakuren jitoku no kiwami _lho, tapi boku ga ikutan ya (kabur dengan kecepatan penuh)...~-~v

Yanagisawa Shiori - Yaah, karena biar boku sekalian belajar Fisika. Habisnya boku malas banget baca buku fisika, paling kalau ada PR doang (Halah ~x~v). Di chapter ini, kamu akan tahu penyakit Fuji.. Selamat Menikmati.. Oh ya, Eiji juga kembali menghiasi fanficku.

Yuiri Lockhart - Boku juga minta maaf kalau boku updatenya kelamaan. Tapi, senang juga ada yang suka adegan Perfect pair-nya..Chapter ini akan menjawab rasa penasaranmu.. ;. Oh ya, untuk info saja, pada tanggal 6 Oktober, sehari sebeum Tezuka ultah, dia launching lagu terbarunya yang judulnya Sasayakana kono negai, Ikkyuu Soubu ~Hayaguchi kotoba no hashira to nare~,dan Forever baru kasihtahu sekarang? Gomen, boku lupa...-_-v

Seta Akari - Waktu pertama kali boku lihat nickname kamu, boku langsung kepikiran Soujiro Seta dari Samurai X lhoo.. Boku juga suka sama dia. Nande? Habisnya dia mirip Fuji,, dari wajahnya sampai senyumnya.. Tapi, boku menangis melihat masa lalunya yang sangat kelam juga sadis T-T. Yahh..Itu cuma pendapatku,,gomen, kalau sok tahu...n_nv

* * *

**I****'****ll Always With You**

A/N : Boku hanya bisa bilang 'Arigatou' kepada semua yang telah baca fanficku ini.

Disclaimer : Sudah boku bilang berkali-kali boku cuma pinjam dari Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

Summary : Seminggu setelah memenangkan kejuaraan nasional, Fuji memutuskan keluar dari klub tennis. Bahkan dia bilang akan berhenti main tenis. Tentu saja semuanya pada tidak percaya, apalagi Tezuka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Fuji, sampai-sampai dia memutuskan berhenti main tenis?

* * *

**Chapter 3 ****-****Penyakit-**

"_Shimatta_, sudah jam segini, nya," Eiji mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. Karena ingin menyingkat waktu, Eiji berniat untuk memecahkan rekor lompatnya dengan melompati seluruh anak tangga. Tapi sayang, nasib berkata lain. Niatnya itu digagalkan oleh sebuah kulit pisang yang tergeletak indah di depan kamarnya.

GEDEBUK! BRAK! GUBRAK!

"_Itte~_~~" Eiji menjerit kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"WOOI, EIJI! Pagi-pagi sudah berisik, GANGGU ORANG TIDUR TAHU!" Teriak Eichiro (Seseorang kalau ada yang tahu nama _aniki/aneki_nya Eiji, kasih tahu boku ya x_x), Anak laki-laki pertama dari keluarga Kikumaru sambil membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras (untungnya, pintunya ga hancur).

"_Otouto_nya jatuh, bukannya ditolongin malah dimarahin. _Aniki_ macam apa itu?" Sahut Eiji, "Lagian salah _aniki_, habis makan pisang, kulitnya dibuang sembarangan. Lihat nih akibatnya, aku jadi kena 'kan?" Lanjutnya.

Tapi Eichiro malah tertawa melihat Eiji menggerutu, "Cuma begitu doang jatuh. Dasar Payah!"

"_NAANNIII_?"

Karena mereka _aniki-otouto_ yang sifat kekanakannya sangat mirip, pertengkaran mereka berbuntut panjang.

"Aduuh...Mulai lagi deh," Komentar Emii, Anak perempuan kedua yang sedang merapikan bekas sarapannya.

"Biarin saja. Nanti juga kalau sudah capai juga sudahan berantemnya," Balas Eiri, anak perempuan pertama, sambil melanjutkan minum teh.

"Ternyata kulit pisang seram juga ya," Ujar Eki, anak laki-laki kedua yang langsung disusul ketawa darinya.

Karena tidak adanya inisiatif dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain untuk menghentikan mereka berdua, maka tidak ada kata 'to be continued' bagi Eiji dan Eichiro.

Di tengah-tengah pertengkaran, terdengar suara _Kaasan_nya dari dapur, "Eiji sayang, kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat berangkat, nanti telat lho,"

Eiji langsung melesat ke dapur untuk mengambil _bento_nya. Sebelum Eiji pergi, dia mendengar Eichiro berteriak, "HOI! JANGAN LARI! Urusan kita masih belum selesai, tahu! DASAR PENGECUT!"

Eiji membalasnya dengan berteriak, "Tampangku itu bukan pengecut, _baka aniki_. Nanti kita lanjutkan setelah aku pulang sekolah,nya,"

.

"Ok. No problem," Jawab Eichiro.

Setelah itu, Eiji langsung berlari menuju _Seishun gakuen_, sekolahnya.

V_V

'Walah...Pintu gerbangnya mau ditutup,' Gumam Eiji setelah melihat petugas sekolah ingin menutup pintu gerbang sekolah.

"_Matte, oyaji_! Jangan ditutup dulu!" Pinta Eiji di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang semakin berat karena berlari dari rumahnya, tapi petugas sekolah mengacuhkannya dan tidak kelihatan seperti mau menunggu. 'Ck. _Kono oyaji_, sudah tua tetap saja nyusahin, nya,'

"_Saa, iku ze, Kikumaru dash speed up_," Eiji melangkahkan kakinya dua kali lebih cepat daripada yang tadi.

"_Here we go, Kikumaru Special Acrobatic_," Eiji melewati gerbang sekolah dengan gaya akrobatiknya dengan bantuan tangan kanannya dan sebelum mendarat dia melakukan gerakan _double salto_ sebagai gerakan penutupnya. Eiji berhasil mendarat sempurna dan kali ini tidak ada kulit pisang yang menganggu gerakannya. "Yap, Sempurna, nya"

Tapi, tidak lama kemudian...

"Hei, kamu! Bukannya cepat-cepat ke kelas, malah asyik gaya-gaya!" Rupanya sekarang Eiji sedang dimarahin oleh petugas sekolah yang tadi menutup pintu gerbang sekolah.

"_H-Hai_," Jawab Eiji.

'Awas _kono oyaji_, lain kali akan kutukar kopinya dengan _koohi_nya Inui, biar mampus dia,' Pikir Eiji sambil menutup loker tempat _uwabaki_nya disimpan.

V_V

Eiji berharap semoga guru geografinya, Kuroba_-sen _belum datang ke kelasnya. Masih terbayang jelas di pikirannya saat minggu lalu dia telat masuk ke pelajarannya, padahal cuma telat 10 detik. Sebagai hukumannya, Eiji disuruh berdiri di luar kelas selama dua jam dan lagi disuruh membersihkan toilet selama tiga hari.

Saat sedang naik tangga, Eiji masih terus mengingat hari-hari terburuknya saat membersihkan kloset. Sudah kotor, bau pesing, banyak kecoa yang bersemayam di dalamnya lagi. Karena saking sibuknya Eiji terus mengkhayal, dia tidak sadar kalau di depannya ada orang yang lagi bawa banyak buku.

BRUK!

'Sudah 2~ saja,' pikir Eiji sambil mengelus-elus dahinya.

"_Gomen_, aku yang salah," Dengan cepat, Eiji minta maaf kepada orang yang (tidak sengaja) ditabraknya itu karena tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. Tapi, dia kaget setelah mengetahui siapa yang ditabraknya itu, "Waaaaaa...Fuujjiiii..._Da-daijoubu_, nya?" Eiji langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu, lalu menolongnya dari tumpukan buku yang dibawa Fuji.

"Ah..._Daijoubu,_ Eiji"

Setelah membereskan buku-buku yang berhamburan, Fuji bertanya, "Eiji, kenapa tadi kau terburu-buru?"

Eiji yang tadi sudah tenang bertemu Fuji, kembali panik, "Ah-ya..Gawat, Fuji...Kita harus cepat, nya...Kalau tidak...ki-kita..akan dihukum.."

Fuji hanya memandangi Eiji, wajahnya kelihatan tidak mengerti. Sebelum Fuji menjawab, Eiji cepat-cepat menyeretnya, "Kena hukum? Memangnya kita salah apa?"

"Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat, nanti Kuroba_-sen_ bisa menghukum kita,"

Fuji menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar jawaban Eiji. Otomatis Eiji juga ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke Fuji, "Fuji?"

Terdengar bunyi tawa dari mulut Fuji, yang awalnya suaranya hanya seperti berbisik lama-lama suara tawanya semakin keras, "Fu-Fuji.._Do-doushite_, nya?" Dengan cepat Eiji mendekati Fuji.

"Hahaha...E-Eiji..Haha...ja-jangan-jangan kau lupa kejadian minggu lalu ya?" Tanya Fuji walaupun sulit menghentikannya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Minggu lalu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Eiji polos.

Flashback

Bel berbunyi, bertanda selesainya sekolah. Para siswa sangat antusias mendengar bel ini, tidak terkecuali kelas 3/6. Dan kali ini _kami-sama_ sangat berbaik hati kepada murid kelas tersebut.

"Anak-anak, mulai minggu besok, _sensei_ tidak bisa mengajar selama 2 minggu karena _sensei _ditugaskan ke luar kota," Terang Kuroba_-sensei._

"AAASSYIIKK!" Teriak Eiji tiba-tiba dengan penuh kegembiraan. Sebagian besar murid juga melakukan hal yang sama dan membuat kelas mereka terdengar riuh tapi tidak segembira Eiji.

"_Demo, sensei_ punya tugas khusus untukmu Kikumaru-kun," Potong Kuroba-_sensei_.

Eiji langsung terdiam, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyahut dengan suara yang hampir membuat guru dan teman-teman sekelasnya tuli, "EEHH? _NAAANNDEEE_?"

"Yaah, itu karena hadiah dari _sensei _untukmu yang telah membersihkan toilet ditambah kau selalu tidur terus di kelasku," Jelasnya.

"_De-Demo_...Aku 'kan cuma ketahuan tujuh kali, nya" Eiji menjawab jujur.

"Oh _Souka. __Saa,_ _sensei _akan membebaskan tugaskan kau dari tugas," Ungkap Kuroba-_sensei_.

Refleks, Eiji mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menjawab, "MERDEKA!"

"_Demo,_ kau harus menjawab pertanyaan _sensei. _Hmm...Sebutkan slogan para samurai waktu keshogunan masih menguasai Jepang ini?"

Wajah Eiji berubah 180o, dia mulai pucat dan berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "_E-Eto_...Ma-makanlah disaat kau lapar,nya?"

Beberapa saat suasana sepi, tapi tiga detik kemudian terdengar suara tawa dari semua temannya, bahkan dari sahabat terbaiknya, Fuji (walaupun sudah ditahan sekuat tenaga).

"Eiji! Pikiranmu makan terus," Ejek Tetsu, teman sekelasnya. Eiji cuma menundukkan kepalanya, malu atas jawaban asalnya itu.

"Ya sudah, _sensei _ganti pertanyaan. Sebutkan minimal 5 nama kapten regu Shinsengumi?"

Eiji kembali membeku dan suasana kelas juga ikut menegang. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Eiji kembali mendapat suaranya, "Hi-Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X), Asakura Yoh (Shaman King), Sho Kazamatsuri (Whistle), Sakuragi Hanamichi (Slam Dunk), dan Urameshi Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakusho), nya?"

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara tawa dari semuanya yang berada di kelas 3/6, sedangkan Kuroba_-sensei _hanya bisa membuang nafasnya sambil pasang tampang parah, lalu menasihati Eiji, "Kikumaru-kun_, _sepertinya kau harus lebih banyak baca buku pelajaran daripada membaca koleksi komikmu,"

END FLASHBACK

Fuji mengakhiri ceritanya sambil setengah tertawa, "Bagaimana? Kau sudah ingat?" Tanyanya ke Eiji.

Eiji yang sedari tadi setia mendengarkan cerita Fuji tentang peristiwa yang sangat memalukan bagi dirinya yang terjadi minggu lalu hanya bisa diam di tempat dan mulutnya juga terbuka. Bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau Fuji menutup rahangnya.

"_KUUSSOOUUU_ !" Eiji berteriak tiba-tiba, "Kalau tahu seperti ini, ngapain aku buru-buru ke sekolah," Ujarnya.

V_V

"_Tadaima,_" Fuji menutup pintu rumahnya, yang dilanjutkan membuka sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mencari _Neesan_nya, "_Neesan~_" Panggilnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Fuji melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga. Sebelum Fuji memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, dia mendengar bunyi, kedengarannya seperti bunyi buku jatuh dari ruangan yang berada di seberang kamarnya yaitu kamar Yuuta, _otouto _yang paling disayanginya. Fuji penasaran ingin tahu apa yang di cari _Neesan _di kamar _otouto_nya itu. Surat cintakah?

Tapi, setelah Fuji mengintip ternyata bukan _Neesan _yang ditemuinya, melainkan Yuuta.

Yuuta yang sedang sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya, tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia pun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan melihat _aniki_nya, "Oh _aniki._ Kau sudah pulang ya. _Okaeri,_" Sapa Yuuta.

...

"YUUU-CCHHAANN~~" Fuji langsung berlari ke arah Yuuta, lalu dia melompat untuk mendongkap Yuuta sampai Yuuta kesulitan bernafas, "_A-Aniki..._A-apa yang k-kau laku..kan? Se...sak nih,"

"Yuu-chan~ Aku kangen banget sama kamu," Pelukan Fuji semakin erat.

"Aku tak peduli. Yang penting, cepat lepaskan aku, dan berhentilah memanggilku Yuu-chan," Protes Yuuta. Akhirnya Fuji melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Fuji mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuuta sambil tersenyum lebar, "_Nee, Doushite, _Yuu-chan? Tidak biasanya kau pulang bukan di akhir bulan. Apa kau begitu kagennya padaku?"

Yuuta menjauhkan wajah _aniki_nya, lalu menjawab, "Enak saja. 'Kan _Neesan_ sudah kasih tahu _aniki_,_"_

Terlihat tanda tanya di atas kepala Fuji, "Yang mana?"

Melihat reaksi _aniki_ yang tidak biasanya, Yuuta langsung sadar kalau sepertinya Yumiko-_neesan _tidak sempat memberitahunya. Yuuta mengambil napas dalam, lalu membuangnya, "Ok. Aku akan memberitahu _aniki,_" Yuuta memulai cerita, "Sebenarnya kemarin lusa, _Neesan_ meneleponku. Dia bilang dia akan pergi ke Osaka selama tiga minggu. Karena dia khawatir kalau kau sendirian di rumah akan terjadi hal yang tidak disukai _Neesan_, seperti menghancurkan dapur. Akhirnya dia memintaku agar berada di rumah selama _Neesan _pergi,"

"Saa, kau menerimanya 'kan?" Tanya Fuji sambil tersenyum lebar. Yuuta menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Setelah itu, Fuji kembali memeluk Yuuta, "_A-Aniki. Ha-__hanase__!"_

V_V

Setelah itu, Fuji membantu Yuuta merapikan kamarnya. Lalu, karena dia tidak tahan dengan suhu yang berada di kamar Yuuta, Fuji membuka jendela agar angin segar masuk. Tapi, tiba-tiba Fuji merasa tenggorokan sedikit gatal.

Yuuta yang masih sibuk mengurusi debu pada buku-bukunya, menghentikan kegiatannya itu setelah mendengar suara batuk. Dia menoleh ke arah _Aniki_nya, "_Aniki. _Kau kenapa_?"_

"_Nandemonai, _Yuu-chan. Cuma debu kok,"

"Oh. _Sou ka_," Yuuta melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Sementara Fuji yang sedang berada di dekat jendela menarik napas lega, '_Yokatta_,' Pikirnya.

V_V

Ketika Fuji sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Tahu siapa yang mengetuk, dia segera membuka pintunya dengan hati riang, "_Hai,_ Yuu-chan?"

Terlihat Yuuta di hadapan Fuji, "_Aniki._ Aku punya tugas kimia dan besok aku ada ulangan kimia. _Dakara, tasukete!_"

"Aku sih mau saja. _Demo, _syaratnyamalam ini kau harus tidur denganku ya," Senyum misterius tampak di wajah Fuji.

"_B-Baka aniki,"_ Teriak Yuuta, "Lebih baik aku mengerjakan sendiri saja,".

Yuuta berniat ingin kembali ke kamarnya, tapi langsung dicegah sama Fuji, "Haha..._Joudan da yo_. Untuk Yuu-chan sih, aku pasti siap membantu. Lagipula kebetulan aku juga dapat tugas kimia, jadi mendingan kita kerjakan bersama-sama," Fuji mempersilahkan Yuuta masuk ke kamarnya.

V_V

"_Aniki_. Yang ini aku masih rada bingung bedainnya," Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Fuji mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada buku Yuuta, "Bagian mana?"

Yuuta menyerahkan buku kimianya dan menunjukkan bagian yang kurang dimengertinya. Yuuta mulai menghafal bagian tersebut, walaupun agak terbata-bata, "Hmm...Atom itu ditemukan oleh John Dalton, menurutnya Atom adalah...bagian terkecil dari suatu...unsur. Kalau Rutherford mengungkapkan atom terdiri dari...hmm...kalau nggak salah, ma-teri pe-pejal bermuatan positif dan dikelilingi muatan negatif ya?"

Fuji menutup buku Yuuta yang dipegangnya, "Untuk yang John Dalton tepat. _Demo_, untuk yang Rutherford salah,"

"Eh? Masa'?" Yuuta mengangkat alisnya.

"Itu bukan teori model Rutherford, melainkan teori atom J. J. Thomson. Kalau menurut Rutherford, atom itu terdiri dari inti yang bermuatan positif dan dikelilingi oleh elektron yang bermuatan negatif," Fuji membetulkan.

"Adduuhhh...Aku PUSING!" Gerutu Yuuta.

"Oh ya, aku dulu punya ringkasan tentang bab atom itu, Yuuta. Siapa tahu kau akan lebih cepat menguasai materi itu," Fuji mulai mencari buku di raknya.

"Tidak usah, _Aniki_...Nanti kau bisa repot," Protes Yuuta.

"_Daijoubu_. Aku sangat senang kalau aku bisa membantumu, Yuuta,"

Karena tahu sifat _aniki_nya itu sangat batu atau keras kepala, akhirnya Yuuta mengalah, "Terserah kau saja deh,"

V_V

Setelah sekian menit berlalu, akhirnya Fuji menemukan buku yang dicarinya itu, "Ah. Ini dia," Ucapnya. Dari belakangnya tampak Yuuta yang sedang menguap untuk kesekian kalinya karena terlalu bosan menunggu _aniki_nya, "Akhirnya ketemu juga,"

Setelah melihat sekelilingnya, Fuji baru sadar kalau sekarang kamarnya penuh buku yang bertebaran, "_Ara, Ara_, kenapa jadi banyak buku yang bergeletakan ya?"

"Padahal sudah kubilang 'nanti kau bisa repot', _aniki_," Jawab Yuuta.

"_Saa,_ yang penting bukunya sudah ketemu,"

"_Demo aniki_, memangnya ngaruh ya kalau aku pakai buku itu?"

Fuji memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya, "Tentu saja. Karena aku tahu kalau suatu saat kau pasti akan menggunakannya, makanya aku menulis semua ini dengan penuh cintaku untukmu, Yuuta," Terangnya.

Yuuta yang mendengarnya ingin sekali memukul kepalanya ke pintu dengan keras, 'Bodohnya aku percaya sama omongan _aniki_,' Gumamnya.

"_Doushite, _Yuuta?" Fuji cemas karena melihat Yuuta yang tiba-tiba menjadi depresi. Ketika Fuji ingin mennghampirinya, tiba-tiba dadanya menjadi sangat sesak dan tenggorokannya sakit sampai Fuji kesulitan bernafas dan perlahan-lahan kegelapan menelan kesadaran Fuji.

V_V

"..._ki_..."

"_A_..._ki_.."

"_Aniki_..."

Fuji membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Tampak wajah Yuuta yang sangat khawatir dengannya, "_Daijoubu, aniki?_" Tanyanya.

"Ah," Fuji mencoba berdiri dan akhirnya bisa setelah dibantu oleh Yuuta, "_Aniki._ lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit saja," Usul Yuuta.

"Tenang saja, Yuuta. Sepertinya aku cuma kecapaian," Fuji mencari alasan agar Yuuta tidak menjadi cemas.

Yuuta mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalau cuma kelelahan, kenapa ada _itu_?"

Fuji mengangkat alisnya, "Itu?"

Yuuta mengangkat jarinya dan menunjuk ke arah sebuah cermin, "_Mite._" Pintanya.

Fuji melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin itu sambil terus mencari apa yang dimaksud 'itu' oleh Yuuta. Dan akhirnya mata Fuji terbuka lebar setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dilihatnya, terdapat cairan yang berwarna kemerahan, yang tidak lain tidak bukan itu adalah darahnya mengalir dengan derasnya dari piggir bibirnya. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Fuji menyeka darah itu dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Fuji sangat berharap kalau ini adalah mimpi. Tapi, dia tahu kalau ini bukanlah mimpi, dia hanya takut menghadapi Yuuta yang sudah mengetahui hal ini.

"_Aniki_. lebih baik sekarang kita pergi ke rumah sakit," Yuuta memecahkan kesunyian. Fuji ingin sekali menolak, tapi dia sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi kepada Yuuta yang sudah tahu rahasianya. Dengan suara tertahan, Fuji menjawab, "Ah,"

V_V

Sekarang Fuji dan Yuuta telah berdiri di depan Rumah Sakit Universitas Teito.

"Kalau tidak salah, Ryoto-_ossan_ bekerja di sini 'kan, _aniki?"_ Fuji hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menatap rumah sakit tersebut dengan mata _saphire_-nya yang terlihat penuh kecemasan. Tapi, yang dikhawatirkan Fuji bukanlah tentang penyakitnya itu, melainkan reaksi Yuuta saat mengetahui penyakitnya.

Setelah bertanya kepada suster penjaga akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan tempat Fuji-_ossan_ bekerja. Perlahan, Yuuta membuka pintu sambil berkata, "_Konbanwa, ossan_,"

Terlihat seorang dokter yang berbadan tinggi, mungkin tingginya lebih dari Inui, berambut jabrik dan berwarna coklat seperti Fuji dan Yuuta, mengenakan baju dinasnya dilengkapi dengan sebuah Stetoskop di lehernya. Mendengar ada yang memanggil, Ryoto pun menoleh dan tersenyum senang melihat Fuji dan Yuuta.

Setelah menyuruh Fuji dan Yuuta untuk duduk, dia mulai berbicara, "Wahhh...Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian bakal mengunjungiku. Aku sampai terharu. Yaahh, walaupun sekarang masih _shift_ku sih. Lalu, ada apa?"

Yuuta mulai menceritakan tentang kejadian di rumah. Setelah selesai bercerita, Ryoto berkata, "_Sou ka_. _Saa, _aku akan mulai memeriksa Syuusuke_. Demo, _sebaiknya kau menunggu di luar,"

Yuuta menuruti perkataan Ryoto dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sebelum Yuuta menutup pintu, dia kembali menatap Fuji dengan tatapan penuh khawatir. Ryoto yang menyadarinya langsung mengatakan, "Santai saja, Yuuta. Nanti wajahmu muncul kerutan lho," Ledeknya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu kepadamu, ossan," Balas Yuuta dengan nada kesal. Fuji yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya mulai ikut-ikutan, "_Mou_ Yuuta. Aku sangat terharu atas perhatianmu,".

"Memangnya siapa yang peduli samamu?" Sakit kepala Yuuta mulai kambuh. "Kau tambah imut saat kau marah, Yuuta," Tambah Fuji. "_Urusei yo_, _baka aniki_,".

"Tapi, memang itu kenyataannya kok, ya 'kan _ossan?"_ Ryoto pun mengangguk. "AHH! Terserahlah..." Yuuta menutup pintunya dengan cukup keras, 'Rugi aku mengkhawatirkannya,' pikirnya.

V_V

Ryoto yang masih tertawa berubah menjadi serius setelah memastikan Yuuta telah berada di jarak yang aman agar pembicaraan Fuji dengan dirinya tidak terdengar. Ryoto langsung menoleh ke Fuji dan mulai memeriksanya.

Setelah selesai memeriksa Fuji, Ryoto mulai menganalisa apa yang di dapatnya. Karena Ryoto juga di kenal dengan sebutan 'Dokter jenius', dia berhasil mendapatkan nama penyakit Fuji kurang dari dua menit. Ryoto cukup terkejut setelah mengetahui penyakir yang diderita sepupunya itu, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Fuji. Tapi, Fuji yang sudah melihat kekagetan Ryoto walaupun cuma sekilas, dia tahu kalau hasilnya sesuai dengan mimpi buruknya. Sambil menelan ludah, Ryoto mencoba berbicara dengan sepupunya itu, "_Ano_...Syuusuke...boleh aku bertanya denganmu?" Entah kenapa suaranya seperti tertahan.

"_Hai_," Fuji menjawab singkat.

Ryoto mencoba agar suaranya tidak kembali hilang, "Apa tenggorokanmu suka berdahak?"

Fuji mengangguk, lalu menjawab, "_Hai,demo_ dahak itu cuma muncul saat batukku parah,"

...

Dengan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat, Ryoto memecahkan keheningan, "Berarti tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, _demo_ aku akan memberimu 2-3 jenis obat. Tolong beritahu kondisimu setelah meminumnya ya. _Saa,_ sekarang Yuuta boleh masuk," Jelasnya.

"Hai," Fuji menjawabnya dengan senyum biasanya. Saat Fuji baru memegang kenop pintu, tiba-tiba dia menatap _ossan_nya sambil memperlihatkan kedua bola mata birunya, "_Ossan._ jadi 'dokter' itu pasti berat ya?"

Ryoto terkejut dengan pertanyaan Fuji, 'Ck. Rupanya dia sudah tahu ya,' Gumamnya. Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, akhirnya Ryoto menjawab, "Ya, begitulah. Aku sudah jadi dokter selama 21 tahun, dan yang paling berat bagiku adalah saat memberitahu pasien bahwa dia mengidap penyakit mematikan yang suatu waktu dapat membunuhnya. Terutama bila orang itu adalah salah satu teman atau keluargaku,"

Senyum Fuji hilang setelah mendengarnya, "_Gomen_ _ne, Ossan,"_

"Ini memang sulit. Kau terlalu teg-"

Fuji memotong perkataan Ryoto, "_Iie, _aku sama sekali tidak tegar. _Ossan_ cuma tidak paham,"

"_Sou ka,"_ Sejenak suasana kembali sunyi, sampai Ryoto kembali membuka suaranya, "Jadi, apa aku boleh memberitahu Yuuta?"

"_Hai,_ _demo _jangan kasihtahu _neesan, otousan, soshite kaasan_, ya?"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu,"

"..._demo,_ kau harus _check-up_ rutin ke sini. Jangan sampai tidak," Lanjut Ryoto.

Fuji kembali tersenyum seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sesuatu yang menimpanya, "_Arigatou ne, ossan,_" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Fuji keluar dari ruangan Ryoto.

V_V

"_Ara_? Sudah selesai, _aniki_?" Tanya Yuuta setelah melihat Fuji keluar dari ruangan _ossan_nya. Fuji hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman manis di wajahnya, "Sekarang kau boleh masuk, Yuuta," Terangnya.

'Tumben dia memanggilku Yuuta, biasanya juga Yuu-chan,' Setelah itu, Yuuta bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang Ryoto. Tapi, kemudian dia bingung karena melihat Fuji hanya berdiri di samping pintu, "_Aniki _nggak masuk?"

Fuji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan senyum maafnya kepada Yuuta, "Aku mau beli minum dulu. Kau mau?"

"Nanti saja. Waktu pulang," Jawab Yuuta.

"Oh, _sou ka_. _Saa,_ aku pergi dulu. _Jaa _Yuuta, _ossan_," Setelah melambaikan tangannya kepada Yuuta dan Ryoto, Fuji pergi untuk membeli minuman untuknya.

"Jangan berdiri di situ saja, Yuuta. Ayo masuk,"Perintah Ryoto.

Yuuta mendengar Ryoto membuang nafas panjang setelah dia duduk, "Bagaimana kondisi _aniki, ossan?_"

Sekilas Ryoto menatap Yuuta kemudian membuang nafas lagi, lalu Ryoto menempelkan tangan kanannya ke kepalanya, "Ternyata Syuusuke itu memang anak yang agak aneh ya,"

Yuuta mengangkat alisnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Ryoto, "Aku sih sudah tahu dari dulu kalau _aniki_ memang aneh. _Demo, _kenapa tiba-tiba _ossan_ berbicara begitu?"

Ryoto mulai menjelaskan alasannya, "Padahal dia sudah tahu kalau dia menderita penyakit yang cukup mematikan. _Demo,_ waktu tadi aku berbicara dengannya, dia malah bersikap santai seperti biasanya, bahkan yang lebih anehnya dia malah minta maaf padaku padahal aku yang seharusnya yang berbicara seperti itu. Padahal kalau orang biasa mendengar penyakit yang di deritanya adalah penyakit yang mematikan, siapapun pasti akan _shock_ 'kan?"

Yuuta yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, "Ja-Jadi penyakit _aniki _itu mematikan?"

Ryoto dibuat tersenyum ketika Yuuta menjawabnya, "_Iie_. Memang penyakit Syuusuke itu cukup mematikan, _demo_ sekarang sudah ada obatnya dan bahkan ada terapinya juga,"

Sejenak rasa cemas langsung menghilang dari wajah Yuuta sampai Ryoto melanjutkannya, "_Demo, _kalau Syuusuke terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Bisa saja penyakitnya terus memburuk dan kalau sudah terlalu parah, obatnya pun sudah tidak berguna lagi,"

"_...saa_, sekarang aku akan bicara tentang penyakit Syuusuke. Penyakit ini sering menyerang pada usia produktif dan disebabkan oleh bakteri yang termasuk parasit. Droplet, atau yang kita tahu adalah percikan dahak yang terhirup oleh Syuusuke sangat kecil ukurannya, sehingga dapat melewati sistem pertahanan bronkusnya, dan terus berjalan sehinga sampai di alveolus dan menetap disana. Infeksi dimulai saat bakteri tersebut berhasil berkembang biak dengan cara biner (pembelahan diri) di paru-parunya, yang mengakibatkan peradangan di dalam paru-paru, saluran linfe akan membawa bakteri itu ke kelenjar linfe disekitar hilus paru-paru..."

"...Mungkin lebih baik kita akan masuk intinya saja," Ucap Ryoto setelah melihat asap menyembul dari kepala Yuuta.

"_Gomen ne, ossan_. Nilai biologiku pas-pasan," Kata Yuuta. "_Daijoubu_," Jawab Ryoto sambil melanjutkan minum kopinya.

"...Baiklah, akan kubuat supaya kau cepat mengerti. Bakteri yang berada di dalam paru-paru Syuusuke telah menyerang paru-parunya dan organ pernafasannya hingga menimbulkan batuk. Kadang, batuk itu disertai dengan dahak berdarah. Bila Syuusuke muntah darah, kemungkinan dia bisa bertahan hidup hanya...50%..." Ryoto menghentikan pembicaraan karena mendengar Yuuta bertanya walau suaranya agak parau, "50%?". Ryoto hanya mengangguk sambil menjelaskan kembali, "Ah. Sebenarnya nama bakteri yang menyerang Syuusuke adalah..."

Yuuta mulai menelan ludahnya, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari wajahnya dan suasana sekelilingnya berubah menjadi tegang.

V_V

KLEK.

Di halaman belakang rumah sakit, terdapat Fuji yang lagi meminum minumannya di sebuah _bench_ yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit.

"Hm. Ternyata rasanya kalah jauh sama Inui Jiru," Komentar Fuji setelah menghabiskan setengah isi minumannya. Setelah itu, Fuji menengadahkan kepalanya yang langsung di sambut dengan cahaya sang rembulan beserta jutaan bintang yang menyebar di langit, "Harusnya aku bawa kameraku," Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Perlahan, Fuji memperlihatkan matanya yang tidak kalah indahnya dengan cahaya rembulan dan bintang, "Apa Tezuka juga melihat pemandangan ini ya?...oh ya, dia 'kan masih siang. Bodohnya aku," Fuji memukul pelan kepalanya.

Fuji tiba-tiba berbisik, "Sayang, kondisiku berbanding terbalik dengan pemandangan ini," Matanya sekarang dipenuhi dengan air mata. Angin malam tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan sang _tensai._

V_V

"..._Mycobacterium Tuberculosis..._apa kau pernah mendengarnya, Yuuta?"

Mata Yuuta menjadi lebar, dan bola matanya menjadi kecil, "_So-sonna_. Penyakit itu 'kan..."

"Ah. _Kimi no aniki, _Syuusuke...menderita TBC,"

-**TBC**-


	4. Kisah Tezuka di Jerman

GOOMEENNN~~ Baru bisa update~ *Bow deeply* *Minta maaf dari lubuk hati terdalam* TxT

Tanpa terasa dah 6 bulan berlalu ya, maafkanlah boku yang baru benar-benar bebas dari yang namanya tugas sekolah dan organisasi,

Soshite, Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita yang sempat-sempatnya me-review fanfic ini *Cried* Penghibur di saat kehabisan ide *kenyataan*

Bagi yang sudah penasaran sama lanjutannya, Douzo~

Oh ya, satu lagi. Untuk kalimat "_x__yz_" itu berbahasa jerman. Gomen, boku baru bisa bahasa itu sedikit doank.

Otanoshimi~

**I'll Always With You**

A/N : Arigatou yang telah membaca fanfic ini -^-^-.

Genre : Humor (?) (- -v)

Disclaimer : Sudah boku bilang berkali-kali boku cuma pinjam dari Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

Summary : Seminggu setelah memenangkan kejuaraan nasional, Fuji memutuskan keluar dari klub tennis. Bahkan dia bilang akan berhenti main tennis. Tentu saja semuanya pada tidak percaya, apalagi Tezuka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Fuji, sampai-sampai dia memutuskan untuk berhenti main tenis?

**Chapter 4 ~Kisah Tezuka di Jerman~**

Matahari mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit dari kumpulan awan yang bertebaran di langit Frankfurt. Suara kicauan burung terdengar mengiringi lantunan pantulan bola dari pinggir _court_ yang terletak di belakang gedung rehabilitasi '_Körsten_ _Hospital'_, tempat rehabilitasi yang cukup terkenal di Jerman. Suara nafas yang teratur menyelimuti _court_.Walaupun dari jauh kebisingan kota mulai bertambah, tetapi dia malah semakin fokus dengan latihannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut agak cepak dan berwarna pirang keemasan mendekatinya, "_Waktunya istirahat, _," Mendengar perintah dokternya, Tezuka pun langsung menangkap bola yang dipantulkannya tadi dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mengangguk.

Setelah berkata demikian, Tezuka berjalan ke _bench_ tempat ia menaruh botol minum dan handuk kecilnya. Setelah membasahi kerongkongannya dengan minumannya, Dokter yang tadi sempat memberhentikan Tezuka dari latihan, Dokter Neider Käntz, merupakan dokter paruh baya yang bertanggungjawab atas kondisi Tezuka selama di tempat rehabilitasi ini, mulai melihat rekam medik Tezuka selama berada di Jerman, "_, menurut pemantauanku selama ini, kondisimu selalu mengalami kemajuan yang pesat, sehingga cedera di bahu kirimu mulai perlahan-lahan pulih. Jadi, kabar baiknya adalah __jadwal kepulanganmu dipercepat jadi __lusa de__pan__,_" Dokter Neider melanjutkan, "_Bukankah itu berita yang bagus?_" Tanyanya sambil menutup rekam medik Tezuka. '_Baru kali ini aku melihat rehabilitasi yang harusnya memakan waktu 3 bulan selesai hanya dalam 1 bulan_,' Pikirnya tidak percaya bercampur takjub.

"Ah," Tezuka menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Kemudian, Dokter Neider duduk di sebelah Tezuka, "_Sebenarnya aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu begitu semangat dalam rehabilitasi ini?_"

"_Karena timku membutuhkanku_," Jawabnya singkat, "_Ausserdem…(lagipula)"_ Tezuka terbayang akan sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyuman khas yang selalu tampak di wajahnya sedang memanggil namanya, "_masih ada pertandingan yang belum kuselesaikan dengannya,_"

"_Dengannya_?" Dokter Neider penasaran, orang seperti apa yang bisa menarik perhatian pasiennya ini yang terkenal dengan sifat tenangnya. "Ah. _Dia adalah teman setimku sekaligus rivalku yang terkuat,_" Tezuka masih mengingat saat dia bertanding dengan Fuji saat masih _ichinen_ dan dihentikan gara-gara cedera Tezuka dan kemarahan Fuji padanya_. _Dan sebelum Tezuka berangkat ke Jerman, ia sudah berjanji dengan Fuji agar menuntaskan pertandingan dengannya setelah ia menyembuhkan cederanya.

Mendengar jawaban Tezuka yang kelihatannya bersemangat saat menceritakannya membuat Dokter Neider cukup mengetahui bahwa orang yang diceritakannya adalah orang yang penting dalam kehidupannya, "_Sepertinya dia menarik sekali, aku jadi ingin melihat pertandingan kalian berdua,_"

Saat ingin berkomentar lebih lanjut, terdengar teriakan dari kejauhan yang membuat Tezuka dan Dokter Neider menolehnya. Terlihat jelas seorang bocah bertopi yang umurnya sekitar 10 tahun tapi tingginya hampir menyamai Echizen, sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

"_Sag mal (Hi) __Vatter, Tezuka-niichan__,__"_ Ucapnya ketika sudah sampai di _bench_ tempat Tezuka dan Dokter Neider duduk. Bocah aktif ini sebenarnya adalah anak dari Dokter Neider yang bernama Herche Käntz, dia juga bermain tenis seperti Tezuka, walaupun kemampuannya masih jauh dari Tezuka. _"Tezuka-niichan, ayo kita bertanding lagi,"_ Dia sering ke tempat kerja ayahnya untuk berlatih tenis dengan Tezuka, walaupun caranya agak salah.

"_Aufhalt _(Hentikan)_, Herche! Sekarang waktunya istirahat!_" Herche langsung diam setelah mendengar amarah ayahnya. Ayahnya mengambil nafas sebentar, "_Yah, aku tahu kalau kau segitu ingin bermain tenis dengan , soalnya kau hanya bisa latihan dengannya sampai besok saja_,"

"_Eh? Weshalb? (Nande?)"_ Terdengar protes dari anaknya. "_ akan pulang ke Japan lusa depan_," Jelas Dokter Neider.

Dengan cepat anaknya memasang muka masam, "_Kok cepat banget_?"

Mendengar jawaban Herche, Dokter Neider memasang tampang marah lagi, tapi saat dia ingin memarahinya Tezuka berkata, "_Entschuldigung_ _(Gomen), aber (Demo) teman-teman setimku sudah menungguku di Jepang. Mereka sudah berhasil menjuarai tingkat Kantou dan mendapat tiket kejuaraan nasional saat aku di sini, maka sekarang giliranku untuk membalasnya,"_

Pertamakalinya Herche mendengar jawaban Tezuka yang cukup panjang, biasanya pemuda Jepang itu hanya menjawab, "Ah,", "Hn,", atau kalimat entahlah yang tapi cukup jelas, singkat, dan padat. Maka dari itu, dia mengalah, "_Derartig (Sou ka),_ _lalu sekarang apa yang ingin niichan lakukan?"_

Tezuka mengangkat alisnya, "_Nanti sore aku akan membereskan barang-barangku,"_

"_Berarti sekarang lagi kosong 'kan?"_ Herche tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"_Herche_!" Teriakan ayahnya mulai terdengar lagi di telinganya, dia memperingatkan anaknya itu.

"_Kein, Vatter_ (Bukan, Otousan). _Aku cuma mau mengajak Tezuka-niichan untuk pergi ke festival kota, siapatahu bisa dapat oleh-oleh yang bagus disana_," Jelas Herche.

Dokter Neider tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "_Oh ya, hari ini adalah pembukaan festival kota yang diadakan lima tahun sekali. __Ayah minta maaf ya_,"

Herche membuang mukanya, mukanya masih ditekuk, "_Ya, ya, besok ayah belikan helikopter yang bisa terbang dengan remote control sama figure Gundam_,"

Tampak wajah Herche agak lebih cerah, "_Kenapa besok? Kenapa nggak sekarang?_" Rupanya dia sudah tidak sabaran.

"_Sekarang 'kan Vatter masih kerja. Kalau nanti sore, Vatter harus melaporkan rekam medik Mr. Tezuka sama atasan Vatter sampai malam. Jadi kita beli itu setelah mengantarkan Mr. Tezuka__ ke Bandara_," Dokter Neider menjelaskan kepada ke anaknya,"_Sekarang, kamu mau mengantarkan Mr. Tezuka ke tempat festival kota dan membantunya memilih oleh-oleh_?". Herche mengangguk senang.

'-'

"_Guten Reise!_ _(__Selamat __jalan)_," Dokter Neider melambaikan tangan kepada Herche dan Tezuka. Tezuka menjawabnya dengan anggukan dengan mukanya yang tetap datar seperti biasanya. Di perjalanan, Herche melompat-lompat senang, 'Makin mirip Kikumaru,' Gumam Tezuka. Memang dari sifatnya yang gampang gembira, tapi gampang juga kesal, membuat Tezuka mengambil keputusan kalau Herche seperti Eiji versi kecilnya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar tiga puluh lima menit dari tempat rehabilitasi, sampailah mereka berdua di festival kota Frankfurt, festival yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh masyarakat Frankfurt. Beraneka ragam barang dijual disana, dari kerajinan asli Frankfurt sampai barang yang kolektor sukai dan harga yang ditawarkan juga masuk akal alias terjangkau. Banyak juga turis yang terlihat disana.

Selama berkeliling, Herche sibuk memutuskan barang apa yang cocok untuk dijadikan oleh-oleh bagi teman-teman Tezuka, '_Intinya aku harus memilih oleh-oleh untuk teman-teman Tezuka dan oleh-olehnya itu harus sesuai dengan kepribadian Tezuka-niichan. Makanan? Tapi nanti bisa keburu basi. Mainan? Memangnya mereka semua suka barang yang kekananakan seperti itu, lagian apa tampang Tezuka-niichan suka mainan. Kerajinan? Sayang kalau nggak dipakai, sudah 'gitu uang Tezuka-__niich__an nggak cukup. Boneka? Woii, mereka itu laki-laki semua, yang ada mereka malah menertawakan Tezuka-niichan, _' Ternyata sulit juga memilih oleh-oleh yang cocok dengan kepribadiannya.

Tiba-tiba Herche kembali ke kenyataan setelah menyadari Tezuka sudah tidak berada di dekatnya. '_Ungluck (Shimatta), Aku terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai lupa keberadaan Tezuka-__niich__an. Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat?' _Setelah itu, Herche berlari mengelilingi stand-stand, tanpa menyadari bahwa dialah yang sebenarnya tersesat.

'Tezuka-niichan, _wo bist du? (__Doko ni ite mo__?)' _Herche berlari sambil tengok ke kiri-kanan untuk mencari Tezuka. Setelah lima menit mencari, Herche melihat sekilas jaket yang dikenakan Tezuka. '_Antreffen (Ketemu_)!' Herche berhenti tiba-tiba sampai terjatuh. Kemudian, dengan secepat angin dia berlari menuju tempat Tezuka.

"_Tezuka-__niich__an, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Aku 'kan pa_-" Herche menanggalkan kata 'panik' setelah mengetahui stand yang dikunjungi, '_Das Buch? Richtig!_ _(Buku? Benar juga!)'_

Tezuka yang sedari tadi sedang membaca buku menyadari nafas memburu Herche, langsung meminta maaf padanya. "_Tezuka-__niich__an, ich habe Antrag (Aku punya ide). Lebih baik kakak beli buku saja untuk teman-teman kakak_," Usul Herche.

Tezuka mengangkat alisnya, "_Das Buch?"_

"_Ja, kalau menurutku buku adalah oleh-oleh yang sangat cocok dengan hobi Tezuka-niichan dan mereka pun __nggak__ akan protes apalagi menertawakan. Mungkin kita bisa memilih buku dari kepribadian masing-masing teman-teman Tezuka-niichan. Lagipula, disitu tertulis diskon 35%, jadinya Tezuka-__niich__an bisa irit uang. __Wie? (__'Gimana__)_"

Setelah mendengar usul Herche, Tezuka langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya ke dagunya, sepertinya tengah berpikir.

"_Errmm…kalau Tezuka-niichan nggak suka, tidak apa-apa kok_," Herche merasa pesimis dengan raut wajah Tezuka yang terlihat ingin menolak, tapi tidak bisa.

"_Nein, das ist gut Antrag, (__Itu ide yang bagus__)" _Jawab Tezuka, tampak senyum datar terlihat di wajahnya. Herche pun terkejut mendengarnya dan langsung gembira.

'x'

"_Ok, saatnya memilih buku_," Herche merasa sangat bersemangat saat dipinjamkan sebuah foto teman-teman setim Tezuka, "_Oh ya Tezuka-niichan, bisa niichan jelaskan secara singkat tentang kepribadian atau hobi teman-teman niichan?_"

"Ah," Jawabnya singat seperti biasa.

Herche menunjuk seseorang yang berponi sangat aneh, sangat jarang orang memiliki poni seperti dia, "_Oishi Syuichirou. Er ist Zweiter-vorsitzende (__Dia adalah__ Fuku-buchou). Dia gampang panik dan membawa P3K__ kemanapun__. Dia bilang, dia ingin menjadi dokter di masa depan_,"

"_Cita-citanya sama sepertiku,_" Sahut Herche yang dijawab sebuah anggukan dari Tezuka. Setelah mencari buku-buku yang berkaitan dengan kesehatan, akhirnya Herche memutuskan untuk memilih buku 'Ensiklopedia Kedokteran Edisi VI', sedangkan Tezuka hanya menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Herche, jadinya dia hanya iya-iya saja.

Selanjutnya Herche menunjuk seseorang yang berada di pinggir dan berkacamata kotak tebal yang sedang memegang sebuah buku, sepertinya Herche suka menunjuk orang yang bertampang aneh, "_Inui Sadaharu. Bisa juga disebut manajer tim. Hobinya adalah mengumpulkan data dan membuat jus yang dapat menambah semangat latihan_,"

"_Hee__e__~ Bisa menambah semangat latihan? Sepertinya dia hebat! Aku jadi ingin mencobanya_!" Pinta Herche.

"_Sebaiknya jangan demi kebaikanmu sendiri_," Kata Tezuka dengan suara tegasnya.

"_Eh? Tapi, katanya dia bisa buat jus yang dapat menambah semangat latihan. Aku 'kan mau.__ Apa salahnya_?" Herche memaksa. Padahal kenyataannya, jus itu dibuat bukan untuk diminum, melainkan hanya untuk ancaman bagi seluruh anggota tim agar lebih semangat untuk latihan agar bisa terhindar dari jus-jus miliknya. Tapi pada di lapangannya, Inui suka orang lain meminum jus buatannya.

Melihat tanda-tanda Tezuka tidak akan memberi alasan, Herche memilih untuk mencari buku yang cocok untuk Inui. Buku catatan kosong yang tebalnya 500 halaman, itulah buku yang Herche pilih untuk Inui. Padahal Herche inginnya buku yang berkaitan dengan bahan makanan yang dapat dijadikan resep jus Inui. Tapi, karena nggak ketemu, ya sudah pilih yang ada saja.

"_Tezuka-niichan, kalau yang ini siapa_?" Herche menunjuk seseorang berwajah seram yang mengenakan bandana hijau, "_Kaidoh Kaoru. __Hobinya__ latihan. Dia lebih senang ke sekolah dengan berlari. Sehari dia latihan tiga kali lebih banyak daripada anggota yang lain_,"

"_Sepertinya dia gila latihan ya_," Komentar Herche.

"Hn,"

"_Hmmm….Buku apa ya yang cocok_?" Kata Herche sambil terus mencari, '_Aku kurang tahu buku yang mengenai tentang otot atau latihan nih_,'. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba mata Herche terhenti di buku yang cover-nya bergambar kucing.

Tezuka menambahkan, "_Menurut Inui, dia juga sangat menyukai Katze (neko)_,"

'Ah.._Kebetulan yang tak terduga_,' Pikir Herche, kemudian mengambil buku yang dilihatnya.

"Ok, selanjutnya adalah orang ini," _Tunjuk Herche ke seseorang yang ada di foto. "Kikumaru Eiji. Satu-satunya pemain akrobatik dalam tim ini. Sangat hyperaktif, suka binatang, tidak mau mengalah bahkan sama adik kelasnya saat di luar tenis,"_ 'Intinya dia mirip denganmu,' Tezuka menambahkannya dalam hati.

"_Hooee~ Sepertinya dia mirip denganku ya?_" Aku Herche, sedangkan Tezuka meng-iyakannya dalam hati.

Dengan pengetahuan yang dimilikinya dari info yang didapatnya, Herche berpendapat kalau sebaiknya lebih baik dia memilih buku yang mengenai tentang hewan-hewan dan juga kalau ada yang berbahasa inggris, '_Kalau Jerman, mungkin dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kalau Inggris, walaupun tidak mengerti, pasti ada teman yang bisa_,' Pikirnya .

Sekarang di hadapannya terdapat sebuah buku bergambar terbitan Disney, yang bertuliskan '100 Fakta Hewan yang Mesti Diketahui'. Tapi dia masih kurang yakin dengan yang dipilihnya, maka dia bertanya Tezuka, "_Tezuka-niichan, apa dia suka buku ini ya? Takutnya, dia malah kurang suka karena buku ini 'kan biasanya untuk anak-anak sepertiku_,"

"Dia malah senang buku yang banyak gambarnya," Dia mengetahui ini dari Fuji, yang kebetulan merupakan teman sekelasnya yang duduk di sebelahnya. 'Yah, walaupun dia tidak mengerti dengan bahasanya, dia bisa minta tolong Fuji, Oishi atau Echizen,'

"_Gott sei Dank__~ (Yokatta~)," _Sahut Herche bersamaan sebuah hembusan nafas keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Dann (Sugi), orang ini ya," _Herche memperlihatkan fotonya pada Tezuka dan menunjuk seseorang, "_Kawamura Takashi. Dia orang yang pemalu, tapi dia akan berubah menjadi burning-mode saat dia memegang raket tenisnya. Rumahnya adalah toko sushi dan dia akan meneruskan usaha Vatternya setelah lulus dari Seigaku,"_

"_Apa Sushi buatannya enak?" _Tanya Herche dan disaat bersamaan terdengar bunyi dari perutnya, yang bertanda dia sudah kelaparan. Sambil menahan malu atas suara perutnya, Herche mulai ketawa nggak jelas.

Walaupun dikenal wajahnya kaku dan sifat tegas yang terlalu, tapi sebenarnya Tezuka itu baik, yaahh kadang orang sulit melihat sifatnya yang ini, lagipula Tezuka bukanlah orang yang aktif seperti Eiji atau Momoshiro. Hanya beberapa orang yang dapat melihat sifat sebenarnya dari Tezuka, yaitu keluarganya, Oishi dan Fuji, sahabatnya. Tetapi, untuk kasus Fuji, dia menganggapnya berbeda, "_Setelah ini, kau boleh beli makanan yang kau inginkan. Kutraktir_," Pikiran Herche sudah dikelilingi dengan makanan yang ingin disantapnya.

"_Buku yang ini saja, Tezuka-niichan_" Buku yang dipegang Herche berjudul 'Cara memilih daging ikan yang sehat'. '_Tinggal 3 lagi_,'

Kali ini, Herche menandai seseorang yang merupakan terpendek di foto tersebut, "_Echizen Ryouma. Dia masih kelas satu, tapi permainan tenisnya bisa menyamai dengan anggota reguler. Dia fasih berbahasa Inggris, karena pernah tinggal di Amerika. Dia juga suka meminum ponta,"_

Herche terlihat penasaran dengan bocah yang bernama Echizen ini, tapi bukan karena kemampuannya melainkan karena…..

'_Kelas 1 SMP berarti umurnya sekitar 12-13 tahun. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, tingginya cuma sekitar 149-151 cm. Sedangkan aku yang masih berumur 10 tahun, tingginya 145 cm. Jadi….dia pendek dong!_' Begitulah kesimpulan dari Herche tentang Echizen.

Dengan cepat, dia segera menemukan buku 'Ingin menumbuhkan tinggi badan dengan cara yang sehat?'. Melihat buku yang sekarang tengah dipegangnya membuat Herche tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Tezuka hanya terkejut melihat antusiasme dari Herche.

Orang yang ditunjuk selanjutnya adalah orang yang berada di sebelah bocah Echizen tadi, "_Momoshiro Takeshi. Menurut Kikumaru, dia tukang makan dan sangat akrab dengan anak kelas 1. Kekuatannya lumayan, meskipun kekuatannya masih di bawah Kawamura," _

Karena Herche juga ingin menjadi dokter seperti _Vatter_nya, jadi dia tahu seberapa penting makanan itu bagi tubuh. 'Resep makanan sehat ala Dokter Chierst' telah dipilih untuk menjadi solusinya.

"_Ok, ini yang terakhir, Tezuka-niichan_,"

"_Fuji Syuusuke. Pintar sampai dijuluki Tensai no Seigaku, suka fotografi dan sastra. Meskipun wajahnya selalu tersenyum, tetapi aslinya dia sadis, terutama pada orang yang berani melukai adik atau temannya. Dia banyak menyukai hal-hal yang orang lain kurang menyukainya," _Terang Tezuka.

Herche mengangkat alisnya, _"Tensai no Seigaku itu artinya apa?"_

Tezuka baru menyadari kalau tadi dia menggunakan julukan Fuji dalam bahasa Jepang, yang tentu saja Herche tidak tahu, "_Tensai no Seigaku means Seigaku's Genius,_"

"_Und (And/Then)…Aku masih kurang mengerti yang bagian hal-hal yang orang lain kurang suka, tapi dia sangat menyukainya,"_ Masih terlihat kebingungan di wajahnya.

"_Fuji sangat suka dengan Kaktus, Wasabisushi, Ramen yang sangat pedas, und…."_ Tezuka ragu menambahkan 'Inui-Jiru' karena Herche hanya tahu jiru buatan Inui dapat membuat bersemangat.

"_Und?"_

"_Bukan apa-apa,"_

Walaupun Herche kelihatan penasaran, tapi dia ingin cepat selesai agar cepat makan, _'Bicara tentang makan..'_

Terdengar lagi suara nakal dari perut Herche. Rupanya lambungnya sudah tidak bisa menahan laparnya.

Sambil menahan laparnya, Herche memaksakan dirinya untuk memilih buku untuk teman Tezuka yang bernama Fuji. Sayangnya, tidak terdapat satupun buku yang dekat dengan hal yang disukai Fuji. Sebenarnya dia sudah bingung mode-on dan ingin meminta tolong dengan Tezuka, karena prinsip Herche 'Kalau lapar, maka otak sulit berpikir' begitulah bunyinya.

Tezuka yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Herche tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"…_Nee, nee, kapan-kapan ajari aku bahasa Jerman ya. Aku juga ingin belajar bahasa Jerman.."_

'Oh ya, Aku sudah janji padanya,' Tezuka ingat janjinya dengan Fuji. 'Sekalian saja beli kamus untuknya,'.

Herche yang diam di tepat, terkejut saat melihat tangan Tezuka mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dan tertera 'Englisch-Desutches Wörterverzeichnis + Dialog (Kamus Inggris-Jerman + Percakapan)'.

"Tezuka-niichan?" Herche bingung sambil menoleh agar menghadap Tezuka.

"_Oh,__ Entschuldigung.__ Aku sudah janji pada Fuji,"_ Jelas Tezuka melihat wajah bingung Herche.

'Untunglah,'

'-'

Setelah menyerahkan uang kepada penjualnya, Tezuka menemani Herche mengelilingi tempat-tempat festival dan mentraktirnya makanan sesuai janjinya, seperti _Apfelstrudle_ (kue bola yang isinya apel), _Bratwurst_ (sosis goreng dengan diolesi kari dari tomat), _Berliner_ (donat yang berisi jeli) _+ Vanilla Gippel_ (kue yang mirip putri salju dan menggunakan almond meal) dan sebagai minumannya Herche meminum Jus Jeruk. *gawat, boku jadi lapar juga nih*

Setelah puas, akhirnya Tezuka dan Herche kembali ke _Körsten_ _Hospita__l_. Sesampainya disana, terlihat langit yang berwarna keemasan yang bertanda matahari akan terbenam. Tezuka langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya yang berada di kamarnya. Tak terasa dua jam berlalu dengan cepat, Tezuka selesai membereskan barang bawaannya bertepatan dengan waktu makan malam.

Kemudian, Tezuka kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya,'Ternyata sudah sebulan aku telah meninggalkan Jepang,' Pikirnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Tezuka melihat sebuah tas plastik yang didalamnya terdapat buku yang baru dibelinya,'Aku harus berusaha di kejuaraan nasional nanti,'

Dan karena kelelahan menemani Herche tadi, tanpa sadar Tezuka telah tertidur dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

'-'

-Keesokan harinya-

Tezuka bangun setelah mendengar bunyi alarm-nya, dilihatnya jam itu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Sesudah mandi, Tezuka _jogging_di sekitar _Körsten_ _Hospital_ yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan _frühstück_ (sarapan) seperti biasanya.

"_Tezuka__-niichan, ayo kita tanding sebelum kita pergi ke Flughafen (Bandara)_," Tantang Herche.

-15 menit kemudian-

"_Game and Match, won by Tezuka 6-0_,"

"_Ck, lagi-lagi kalah_," Ucap Herche kesal, Tezuka yang mendengarnya langsung mengangkat suara, "_Tanpa kau sadari, kemampuanmu sudah meningkat dalam sebulan ini. Janganlah kau selalu melihat hasilnya, lebih baik lihatlah usaha yang kau lakukan dalam sebulan ini. Walaupun berulang kali kalah, tapi asalkan kau berlatih dengan segenap hati dan bersungguh-sungguh, kau dapat menjadi seratus kali lebih kuat daripada yang sekarang_,"

Herche langsung membuka matanya dengan lebar, kemudian Herche mengacungkan raket tenisnya ke Tezuka, "_Aku akan terus berlatih seperti Tezuka-niichan katakan, lalu….lalu suatu hari nanti kita akan bertanding lagi dan aku tidak akan mudah dikalahkan seperti tadi,"_

"_Kutunggu sampai saat itu tiba_," Balas Tezuka sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Dokter Neider yang sedari tadi berada di ruang kerjanya mulai tertawa kecil setelah mendengar ucapan anaknya.

'-'

-Bandara-

"_Sudahlah, Herche. Jangan terus menangis. Kau itu sudah besar, lagian nggak enak 'kan dilihat banyak orang,"_ Nasihat Dokter Neider saat melihat air mata Herche terus mengalir.

"_Ta-Tapi, Va….tter…"_ Ucap Herche di tengah isakan tangisnya.

"_Tenanglah. Bukan berarti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan . Kau bisa meneleponnya kalau tidak keberatan,"_

Herche menengadahkan kepalanya agar melihat Tezuka, sebuah anggukan yang dapat dikatakan _'Ja'_ membuat Herche menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya, "Po-pokoknya…._Do-don't…let your guard down.…right?_" *Gomen, boku ngga tahu bahasa Jermannya*

"Ah," Tezuka membungkukkan badannya kepada Dokter Neider, _"Vielen danke atas bantuannya, Dokter Neider,"_, lalu menatap Herche, "Kau juga, Herche,"

Sesudah itu, Tezuka membalikkan badannya dan menuju ke pesawatnya setelah menunjukkan tiketnya kepada pramugari.

-10 menit kemudian-

"_Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan GS 1626 jurusan Narita akan lepas landas,"_ Terdengar suara pemberitahuan, Herche dan Dokter Neider melihat pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Tezuka mulai bersiap untuk lepas landas.

Melihat Herche dan Dokter Neider sedang melambaikan tangannya kepadanya, Tezuka hanya tersenyum tipis.

Setelah pesawat Tezuka sudah tidak kelihatan lagi, Dokter Neider menatap anaknya, _"Nah, daripada terus menangis, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke festival. Bukannya kemarin Vatter sudah berjanji?"_ Herche cepat-cepat membersihkan bekas tangisannya.

'-'

-Esoknya di Seigaku-

Hampir seluruh anggota tim reguler Seigaku tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Eiji, Momo, dan Kaidoh sudah menggosok matanya kesekian kalinya (Bahkan Momo hampir ingin meminta Echizen untuk menamparnya, berharap ini bukan mimpi).

"_So-sonna…"_ Eiji kembali menggosokkan kedua tangannya ke matanya.

"88% aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini," Inui menambahkan.

"_Ko-kore wa yume ka?_ (I-ini mimpi?)" Taka-san juga terlihat terkejut.

"_Zannen ne,_ ini bukan mimpi, Taka-san," Jawab Fuji dengan suara khasnya. Fuji melanjutkan "_Demo,_ kedatanganmu cukup membuat kejutan ya…..."

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka yang baru sampai di Jepang, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan para kapten dari seluruh tim yang masuk ke kejuaraan nasional di tempat penarikan nomor turnamen. Pada awalnya, Oishi juga terkejut seperti teman-temannya sekarang ini. Karena Tezuka tidak bilang kalau dia pulang lebih awal. Dan sekarang, Tezuka berada di depan teman-teman setimnya. Sontak, kehadirannya membuat teman-temannya bungkam 1000 bahasa.

"_Hisashiburi, minna,"_ Ucap Tezuka.

"_Hisashiburi, buchou/Tezuka," _Semuanya segera membalasnya.

'-'

-OMAKE-

"Heee~ Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Tezuka akan membelikan oleh-oleh buat kita," Terdengar nada tidak percaya dari Eiji.

"Aku juga, Eiji," Balas Fuji.

"Kira-kira buchou ngasih apa ya? Semoga aja makanan," Harap Momo.

"Ck. Dasar tukang makan," Momo langsung menatap kesal Kaidoh.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua," Taka-san mulai menjadi penengah mereka berdua.

Tezuka yang berada di sebelah Oishi, hanya memperhatikan tingkah laku teman-teman setimnya, 'Sudah lama tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini,' Gumamnya.

Sesudah itu, Tezuka memberikan oleh-oleh yang dia belikan di Jerman dengan bantuan Herche kepada teman-temannya.

Lalu, mereka membukanya bungkus hadiahnya bersamaan,

"Hoi, hoi, Oishi. _Mite! Mite!_. Ada gambar kura-kura, anjing laut, lumba-lumba. Hooiii~ Mereka lucu-lucu ,Oishi," Komen Eiji dengan semangat kepada partner-nya. Oishi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil berkata, "_Hai, hai_,"

"_Nee,_ Oishi. Kau dapat apa, nya?"

Oishi memperlihatkan buku yang ia terima, "Kelihatannya sangat cocok untukmu, nya," Komen Eiji. Oishi menjawabnya dengan berterimakasih kepadanya dan Tezuka.

Sedangkan Kaidoh hanya terdiam setelah mendapatkan bukunya, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat keimutan gambar kucing-kucing yang terdapat di dalamnya. Lama-lama rona merah menyelimuti wajahnya.

Kalau Taka-san, dia sangat tertarik dengan buku yang diterimanya.

"Hm….Sepertinya koleksi buku catatanku semakin bertambah," Inui mulai menghitung berapa lembar kertas pada buku yang dia terima dari Tezuka.

"Gawat, aku jadi lapar gara-gara ngelihat ini semua," Momo melihat makanan yang tertera di buku yang ia dapat, "Kau juga berpikir begitu 'kan, Echizen?" Tambahnya.

"…" Tetapi, tidak ada jawaban dari Echizen.

Karena penasaran, Momo melirik kouhainya itu. Momo mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat buku yang dipegang Echizen. Eiji yang bingung dengan tingkah Momo mulai mendekati mereka berdua. Alhasil, dia juga ikut tertawa setelah melihat judul buku tersebut.

"_Mou ii_, Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai," Bentak Echizen dan terlihat wajahnya mulai memerah malu.

"Sudah…lah..kau tidak u-sah..malu, Echi..zen," Kata Momo di tengah-tengah tawanya.

"Buku…itu….sangat co-cok..untukmu, o-chibi.." Sahut Eiji sambil berusaha menahan ketawanya walaupun gagal.

"Wah..wah...Akhirnya kau punya sense humor juga ya, Tezuka," Bisik Fuji ke Tezuka saat dia melihat sendiri buku yang diterima Echizen.

"Itu bukan aku yang milih," Jawabnya.

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya, aku minta tolong pada anak dari dokter yang merawatku untuk memilihkan oleh-oleh," Jelas Tezuka tanpa memberitahunya kalau kamus yang Fuji terima ASLI pemberian Tezuka.

"_Sou ka_," "_Demo ne,_ _sankyuu_ atas kamusnya ini ya, Tezuka,"

"Hn,"

"_Soshite_, _okaeri, _Tezuka," Fuji memberikan Tezuka senyumnya yang asli.

"_Tadaima_, Fuji,"

-TBC-

A/N : 'Gimana chapter yang ini? Semoga dapat memuaskan bagi kalian semua…..

Sekali lagi hontou ni gomenasai, minna kalau boku update-nya kelamaan...

Oh ya, Herche memanggil Tezuka dengan 'Tezuka-niichan' karena dia juga Otaku. Buktinya, dia dijanjikan oleh Vatter-nya sebuah figure gundam. (Sebenarnya cuma karena boku malas ngetik kakak dalam bahasa Jerman, karena cukup panjang)

Hounto ni gomen kalau Tezuka sedikit OOC *hide*

Gomen ne, bahasa Jerman yang boku tulis cuma yang simpel-simpelnya aja, dan gomen kalau chapter ini agak boring TaT *hasil jerih payah selama 2 minggu*. Oh ya, kalau ada kalimat Jermannya ada yang salah, tolong kasihtahu ya! *boku juga baru belajar sedikit*

Oh ya, bagi yang ingin download tenipuri festa 2011 (Totalnya 520MB), silakan mampir ke blog boku *promosi* Bisa dilihat di profil boku. Soshite, gomen ne, akun 4shared boku diblokir T-T

Rhein Sankyuu atas review-reviewnya \ ^v^/. Kita semua mengharapkan kesembuhan Fuji ne,^^. Dan semoga chapter ini dapat menghibur kamu yang sudah kangen sama Tezuka.

Q-Reni Gomen, baru bisa update T-T, boku juga sangat berharap bisa tamatin fanfic ini, tapi kapan ya? Boku juga sudah bayangin banyak fanfic TezuFuji, tapi belum kesampaian untuk menulisnya ~x~v. Lagi kehabisan ide untuk nyari kata-kata.

Yuiri Lockhart Gomen ne kalau chapter sebelumnya Tezukanya belum dimunculin, tapi semoga di chapter ini kamu menikmati Tezuka yang sedang berada di Jerman. Ano, tentang dokter yang kamu tawarkan, setelah boku tanyakan sama Yuuta, dia bilang makasih tapi ngga usah soalnya kalau di ossannya dia bisa gratis ^,^ *ya ampun, ternyata Yuuta penganut iklan axis*.

Hikaru Hontou ni gomenasai~ boku sempat kehilangan alur di chapter ini gara-gara stress tugas sekolah, dan karena akhir-akhir ini laptop boku sering diservis (dalam setengah tahun, dah 4 kali *rekor*) jadi baru bisa ngetik sekarang.

Sachi aiba Sankyuu dah review dan gomen atas update-nya yang kelewat lama \+_+/ Mohon dimakluminya karena sekolah boku itu selalu ngasih banyak tugas dan organisasi juga ngga boleh terabaikan. Nee, kamu juga suka aiba ya?

Sasu Chan Amin~~ Semoga mereka berdua selalu bersama selama-lamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan the perfect-pair *yeay*.

Aidou Yuukihara Yoo Niou~ Ngga nyangka situ juga punya akun FFn, nee, kira-kira Shinn kapan ya? O ya, gimana kabar kakak sepupumu? Masih narsis seeperti biasa? Apa tambah parah? *Balik ke pertanyaan* Karena Tezuka itu orangnya sopan (dia kan ketua OSIS+keluarganya itu tipe yang disiplin) dan kata Frau (Panggilan sensei (khusus ibu)) ' Vielen Dank' itu lebih sopan daripada 'Ja, Danke'. Sankyuu juga telah banyak menyumbangakan idenya, the last but not last kapan hongo ngadain J-fest?

Akira Sebenarnya boku mau nambahin hints-nya tapi ngga tega juga ngeliat Fuji yang sedang menderita - -v. Demo, dalam chapter-chapter selanjutnya, nanti akan boku beri hints yang agak banyak tentang penyakit Fuji yang mulai memburuk. Sankyuu atas masukannya.

Seta Akari Ternyata kita sama-sama penggemar soujiro \^-^/ *Kembali ke review* Gomen baru bisa update, jangankan kamu yang ngga tega, boku yang sebagai authornya aja juga ngga tega. Ada berita bagus nih, karena Tezuka udah balik ke Jepang, maka TezuFuji-nya akan diperbanyak di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ^.^.

Nee, minna-san~

Ada satu hal lagi yang boku ingin tanyakan *anggap aja kayak polling*.

Kalau menurut cerita aslinya, Tezuka kembali seminggu sebelum kejuaraan nasional. Menurut kalian, apa lebih baik langsung ke kejuaraan nasional apa seigaku mengadakan training-camp dulu (dan tentu aja banyak kegilaan yang dilakukan anak seigaku, kengerian dari Inui Jiru, hints penyakit Fuji dan juga *ehem* perfect-pair). Tapi tergantung kalian juga, dakara mohon pendapatnya!

Sankyuu dah baca, soshite jangan lupa untuk pendapat dan reviews-nya ya o(^,^)o


End file.
